Long Boards
by Maudlin Mush
Summary: A team bonding moment turns disastrous as accused felons target 5-0.
1. Chapter 1

Long Boards

by MM

I am not making any financial gain from this story. Of course, the pleasure of crafting the story and the reviews tendered make it fun!

Chapter 1: Guns, Back-up, and Reports

"I'm just sayin' there might have been a better way to handle this, McGarrett," Danny was in full-blown rant. A bullet tore a chuck out of the edge of the large crate they'd scrambled behind.

"Save it," Steve popped up and pulled three shots before dropping down again. A small cry attested to his effectiveness.

"Back up, back up would have been nice," the Haole continued as he rolled out and took several shots himself scoring a scream of his own.

"I brought extra clips for you," the dark haired man pointed out.

"I'd like extra hands and guns, thank you very much," he growled.

"You're so damned needy!" Steve shot back. "Three."

"Whatever," but Danny nodded. At the third beat they were up and firing, emptying full clips in a fan across the width of the storage yard.

"STOP STOP!" a voice called.

"Think that's a surrender?" William cocked his head and looked at McGarrett. He was rewarded by a shrug as the Navy Seal shucked off his black t-shirt.

"Seriously, this situation requires removal of shirt?" he scoffed. Steve gave a wicked smile and using piece of wood, pushed it up quickly. Three shots shredded it.

"Ok, so maybe they just wanted us to stop," Danny reasoned. Suddenly there was a volley of bullets coming from a different direction, but not at them. Two thumps and a cry.

"Back-up," McGarrett grunted as he surveyed his now ruined shirt. "You still have a couple spare shirts in the camaro?"

"Yeah, yeah, in Navy Seal size and color," Williams fluttered his hand.

"100% cotton?" the dark haired man asked, stone-faced.

"100% cotton? And I'm the prima donna?" Danny snarked. "What, does polyester give you a rash?" His blue eyes glaring into darker blue. There was a mischievous twinkle and the Haole gave his shoulder a shove.

"Jerk," he griped.

"Hey, Steve? Danny?" Chin's voice sounded from beyond the crate.

"Secure?" Steve inquired.

"Secure," came the reply. The two men stood cautiously, surveying the storage yard. There were at least six perps down; Kono was busy zip-tying as her cousin held his gun at the ready.

Danny and Steve did a quick but thorough reconnaissance of the yard shaking loose one more perp who gave up with no resistance. HPD had arrived as well as several paramedics and emts to handle the wounded. The Haole walked over to his car. Popping the trunk he held up two shirts.

"Hey, fashion plate! Navy or black?" he called over. Chin and Kono exchanged amused grins.

"I'd go with the black, Boss," Kono said sweetly. It does wonders with your eyes!"

"I'm not so sure, Cuz," Chin weighed in, "navy is dark but it also gives a nice contrast to his black cargoes."

"Hey, I also got this," Williams pulled out a heathered grey shirt.

"OOOOH," the cousins gushed in unison. "That one, Boss! That one!"

Growling menacingly, McGarrett stomped over to his 2IC and snatched the grey out of his hand. He checked the label then pulled it over his torso. A smatter of applause from his team.

"And it's 100% cotton, princess!" Danny tapped his cheek lightly.

Rolling his eyes he settled his body into the clean shirt.

"Just for that, you buy first round," he muttered belligerently.

"Oh, you're implying that there'll be more than one?" the blonde asked. "And maybe you'll even buy one of those not-first rounds?" He received a low growl and a round of laughter from the cousins. Steve whipped out his wallet, flipped it open and extracted several twenties. Quicker than lightening Danny's hand snapped up the money.

"HEY!" he lunged towards his partner who backpedaled effectively and handed the money off to Kono. "I said I'd take a round!"

"And this way we all know you will!" Kono said as she folded the bills and tucked them away. The team went back to securing the scene, being sure all the illegal weapons were being processed.

Then a lovely four-hour dance with various and sundry police forms. Chin and Danny were the best at this; they were also getting better at refusing to do Steve and Kono's work for them. As they finished first they went into the 'war room' and checked up on a few stray bits the team was keeping tabs on.

"We go to trial next week on Washburn," Chin commented as he punched up the calendar then tapped on the court date.

"That's all in line," Danny said. "Even the DA is pleased with the evidence."

"Looks like Mr. Washburn will finally have some actual jail time," the older man considered as he quickly glanced over current information on what the accused had been up to that week. He'd kept himself squeaky clean probably hoping the judge would be lenient.

"Anyone that preys on tourists deserves some serious time," Danny rejoined. He 'flipped' the calendar page. It was blank for several weeks; it took time to get things to trial. Today's bust wouldn't go up for three weeks at least.

That taken care of Williams pushed a few buttons and basketball standings popped up. March Madness had started and the rabid Haole was checking up on the brackets.

"I never figured out how they place some of these teams," he remarked.

"Guess the NCAA didn't use a map," Chin shrugged as he looked over the standings. They were musing over the top picks when Kono came bouncing in.

"I beat the Boss!" she did a little victory dance.

"Who knew report writing was sooo competitive," Chin grinned at her.

"Hey, I'll never beat either of you, so let me savor the win I can," she pointed out. "Who finished first?"

"I'm not sure," Danny shrugged. "I finished then called Grace. When I got off the phone Chin was in here."

"I don't know, either," the older man also shrugged. "Does it matter?" Kono glared at the two of them.

"Yes it does! Someone won!" she proclaimed. Danny and Chin looked at each other, the non-verbal communication flying. Slightly raised eyebrow, slight tilt of the head, barely pursed lips, side glance at the woman then a vaguely discernable nod from the Haole.

"I did," Chin stated, face deadpan. She looked from one to the other before huffing and stomping out to bother Steve. The two men looked at each other.

"Your cousin has a huge competitive streak, bro, just sayin'" Danny stated. Chin rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea," he agreed. "Then throw McGarrett in the mix and there's more testosterone than a super bowl match up."

"We have no competitive issues, right?" Williams smirked as he bumped fists with his friend.

"None at all," Kelly agreed.

A half-hour later Kono dragged both men into Steve's office.

"Save him," she said pointed at the paper stack.

"I don't know, he's doing such a good job!" Chin said.

"And he's earning extra-credit by using mostly the right forms," Danny added as he looked through the pile, plucking out the ones that needed to be done.

"Here, let me," Chin said solicitously, taking the stack.

"Up," Danny rumbled at a balking Super seal who finally relinquished his desk and plunked himself on the couch.

One thing Williams could do with a computer was pull up, fill out, and file reports. He made quick work of deleting all the incorrect forms McGarrett had started. Then did a good once over on the necessary forms that had been filled out.

"Hey, you did a good job," he said, "I think you just got confused with the requisition forms versus the acquisition forms."

"I don't want to know the difference," grumbled a sulky seal.

"In fact, you did complete all the documents you needed to," Danny continued. "You must have hit the print button a couple times and you generated that stack." Chin took said stack and started feeding it into the shredder.

"Ok, printing the file set, sent copies to the right people," Williams finished up, "and we're all done!"

"You probably beat the rookie," Chin said slyly, "just didn't realize it." The Boss raised an eyebrow at the aforementioned rookie.

"I know I did!" he firmly stated. "I had this all done an hour ago, I was just confused on where to file some of it."

"No, you did not!" Kono shot back. "I did! I had mine done and filed and sent to the right places!" Chin and Danny exchanged glances.

"Me and the Haole are going to The Varsity," he said, heading out the door.

"I did so get it done first!" Steve continued the discussion.

"Remember, I got first round," Danny said. "If you're not there you miss out!"

"Do you think we could get through two rounds before they catch up?" Chin asked.

"Yups," Danny grinned as the two headed for the camaro.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bars, Beer, and a Stomach Pump Chaser...

Not only were the pair on the second round, but they were well into a pile of hot wings when Kono and Steve arrived, still bickering about who'd finished first. The two men managed not to laugh at the petulant, sulky faces.

"Hi Kono! Hi Steve!" Danny greeted them brightly, receiving non-committal grunts. He waved at the waitress and soon a beer and a mai tai appeared.

"Super nachos," Kono ordered then settled back to sip at the fruit-filled drink. Strained silence followed for a few minutes until someone fed the juke box adding a layer of driving rock. Glancing at her team mates Kono set down her glass and latched on to Danny.

"Come on, I need to work off some steam," she said dragging the unwilling man to the small dance floor.

"I would have been the best choice," Steve growled, still in competition mode.

"She would have stepped all over your boots," Chin pointed out amiably.

"Probably," he grunted. A twenty-something male tripped over Chin's feet causing both men to jump up. As they did, they grabbed their drinks but the other two drinks slid to the floor.

"Wow, I'm sorry, man!" the guy said. "I'll get you another!"

"That'd be good, bro," Steve said. "Mai tai and a Long Board."

"You got it," he said sheepishly. "I'm really sorry!" He wandered back to the bar and returned just as the song changed setting down a mug and a glass.

"On tap, suppose to be better," he said. Then disappeared into the crowd.

"Danny doesn't do draft does he?" Chin commented.

"He's always paranoid, like someone's gonna slip him something," Steve decided.

A third song began and still no Rookie or Haole. Kono was really burning off some energy! A huge plate of nachos was placed in the middle of the table and within seconds Kono streaked back, Danny walking at a more leisurely pace.

"Thank god the food came," Williams said as he accepted the mug of beer from Steve. He took a long swallow.

"Haven't done draft for awhile," he said glancing at the other two. "Why'd you get it for me and not yourselves?" He took another quick sip and snagged a chip.

"We didn't," Chin said. "Some dude knocked your and Kono's drinks onto the floor." The Haole looked at the mug suspiciously. Steve snapped at his partner.

"Oh, suck it up, princess," he bitched. "It's a beer, no one's out to roofie you!" He received a withering glare. But the blond took another drink. Kono, on the other hand, set her drink on an empty table next to them. Of course, nothing was said to her.

"Look, Danny, I have to agree with Steve on this one," Chin took up the fatherly lecturing tone, "You don't need to be so paranoid! No one's out to get you here. It's a good bar."

"Whatever," the blonde waved his free hand.

After a few more sips and several loaded strips, Danny blinked his eyes. Things weren't quite right; the table was shifting and the mug and nachos were not staying still.

"Ok, I'm paranoid," he slurred. "I prob-b-bably jus-t am over-rr-reac-ting." All three friends stared at the dialated pupils in the blue, blue eyes.

"Danno?" Steve put his hand on his shoulder.

"Why... why are you guys all... so... weird-lookin'?" his eyes rolled back and McGarrett had a good enough hold so he didn't hit the floor.

"Get his mug, and your drink," Steve directed. "After you call for medics, take 'em back to the lab. Chin, let's get him outside." They picked up the limp body and headed for the door, the way cleared by Kono and her phone.

"They said you have to get him to vomit," she relayed.

"Sorry about this, partner," Steve and Chin tipped forward and a blunt finger was used to cause a gag reflex. Beer, nachos and chicken wings made a reappearance on the sidewalk. Williams moaned piteously but made no attempt to move. One more tap, another round of heaving.

Kono held out a couple napkins. She'd snagged ziplocks from the kitchen staff and had the drinks contained with their glasses.

"Should I stay?" she asked nervously.

"No, we need to know what he's taken," Steve said. The sounds of sirens began to come closer. As Kono turned towards her car a college-aged man came up to her.

"Hey? You ok?" he asked all concerned. She glared at him.

"I'm fine. Who the hell are you?" she pulled back out of his hand that had grasped her shoulder.

"I thought you were having some trouble," he said smoothly, backing off.

"Police business, sir, excuse me," she growled like Steve. After loosing the lolo Kono jumped in her car and ran hot out of the lot.

Steve pulled the ill man away from his vomit, sat down and braced his trembling partner against him hoping to give him an anchor. Chin stood at the ready, scanning for any possible problems.

"Hurts," Danny managed. "Stomach, hurts."

"Sssh, it's ok, Danno," Steve held him tight, a large, warm hand splayed over his belly. "EMTs are almost here."

"I hate when I'm right," he twisted and moaned, pushing his sweating face against his partner's neck looking for relief.

"When they're out to get you, you're not paranoid," Chin stated wisely. Both Steve and Danny stared at him a long moment.

"Y-you got that off a f-fortune c-cookie?" the ill man snarked before leaning back into his partner.

The shaking increased and fortunately the paramedics pulled up at that time. Vitals were somewhat normal, but the severe cramping was bothersome.

"We need to take him in so they can rinse out his stomach," the paramedic explained. They'd lifted Danny onto the gurney and put a warm blanket over him. He was holding on tightly to Steve as strange images kept filling his head.

"Chin, bring the camaro," he tossed the keys to him and helped put Williams into the ambulance.

"Wha' what what's happening Steve? Where am I?" Danny clawed for his partner's hand.

"He's confused, it's a side-effect," the medic said patiently. Steve nodded.

"Hey, Danno, sshh, you're gonna be fine," he grasped the trembling hand while his other hand went up to stroke through sweaty hair. "We're in an ambulance and we're going to the hospital. The doctors will help you." Frightened eyes popped open when the siren started up. Dialated pupils completely absorbed the blue. Steve bent over him and pulled his chin gently until their eyes met.

"I'm right here, babe, right here," the Navy Seal's stomach twisted as he watched the terror somewhat abate, but still lingered. He felt guilty for making Danny drink the spiked beer. What if Kono drank that mai tai? Then both of them would be down. She was lighter, would it have affected her more? He forced all those thoughts aside and concentrated on keeping Danny's focus.

At the ER Dr. Lewis was waiting. The Governor had been adamant one physician be assigned to the team. Lewis wasn't sure he wanted the distinction at first, but the foursome had grown on him over the months and year. He sprang forward when the gurney came through the double doors.

"He's complaining of pain in his stomach; pulse is hovering around 70 and bp is 100/68," the emt noted. "Respers are shallow and fast."

Lewis could see the panic and knew why his breathing was so fast; fear pure and simple. The drug was depressing his heart rate and would need to be watched. It was fortunate that they'd made him throw up.

"Three," he said as he took up position next to his patient. He looked over at McGarrett and the white knuckle grasp Williams had on him. "You can come in while he's awake, make it easier for me." Steve nodded tersely and continued his quiet litany to his friend.

There was a flurry of activity, transferring Danny to the treatment bed, moving the IV to a pole. Clothing being stripped off and a sheet pulled up his torso, followed by a warmed blanket. A gastric tube was lubed up and before the patient could properly react it was slipped through his nose and down into his stomach.

Steve was basically leaning on Danny's chest and shoulder anchoring him to the bed. On his part the ill man was clutching at him, wanting no more than to hide in the only secure place he knew in this strange room.

Now that the tube was in position fluid was poured through into the stomach. Lewis carefully palpitated his patient's stomach. While all this was going on a phlebotomist came in and literally tied down an arm to fill tubes with blood.

"Ok, Danny, we're taking care of your stomach right now," Lewis said in as calm a voice as he could. "Do you feel the cool liquid? Is it taking away the burning sensation?"

"Danno?" Steve still had his partner's full attention. Frightened eyes bore into his.

"Yeah, yeah, I can feel it," he said. "'s good."

The treatment continued as Lewis decided how to treat his patient. Until he knew exactly what was on board he was reluctant to give any sedatives. Hopefully warmth and his friend's comfort would keep him settled for the time being.

He did know he'd need to clean the entire tract. Some of the drug had slipped beyond into the small intestines and needed to be flushed out. Calling to the nurse he had her get the requisite drug to purge.

"Steve, we need to clean all the drug out," he said. "It's going to get a bit... messy. If you want to step out." McGarrett knew exactly what had to happen.

"No, I'm good," he replied. "I promised Danno I'd stay with him." He watched as additional sheeting and towels were used to bolster Danny and a clear med put into his IV.

Williams had nearly dozed off when new cramping started. His eyes flew open and only the combination of one arm tethered and Steve on the other kept him from flying off the bed.

"You're fine, you're gonna be fine," Steve tried soothing him. He did not like the terror reflecting in Danno's eyes. He knew that his partner was very confused and had no idea what was happening to him.

The entire process did not take long; the nurses had the ill man cleaned up quickly and another bag was added to his IV. Lewis stood charting patiently.

"We'll get him settled into a private room," The doctor decided. "Depending on what he ingested and the concentration he should stay here a couple days."

"When will we know?" McGarrett asked as he continued to run his hand through sweaty hair.

"My panels will be back in four to six hours," Lewis said. "I don't know about the labs on the drinks."

"I will stay with him in his room," Steve stated. "Chin and Kono will come in and out." The doctor stared at him a moment.

"If Williams' has ingested what I think he has, rohypnol, he's not going to remember anything from today and probably tomorrow," Lewis asserted. "You don't need to hang around." McGarrett now glared at the man.

"He's my partner," Steve said, "he's scared and confused. How can I leave him alone?"

"Your choice," Lewis shrugged. "We'll get him settled and you can come in after."

McGarrett wasn't too happy about letting Williams out of his sight, but he watched as the gurney was pushed out while Danny was seemingly sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Quest for Sleep

He spent his 'wait' time calling Chin and Kono, ascertaining everything was being taken care of and request a laptop. Then he bought a large cup of coffee before gingerly sitting down in the waiting area.

A full hour passed. Unable to sit any longer he strode back into the ER ward and discovered Lewis was at the nurses' station.

"Well? Can I go to Danny now?" he nearly growled. Lewis looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry, they had some trouble getting him settled and secured," the doctor said. "I was hoping he'd calm down before you went in."

"What do you mean,'secured'?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"Side effects of the drug," he shrugged. "Confusion, hallucinations, can get a little violent. Oh, not that he could hurt anyone in his condition, but he might bolt."

"Where is Danny?" he did growl now.

"Third floor, 322," he heard Lewis say as he bolted for the stairs. These were taken two at a time and he easily reached the third floor landing without breaking a sweat. He pushed out in the hall and started down looking at room numbers. He really didn't need to look, there was a small cluster of nurses outside a room.

"This is Danny Williams' room?" he asked gaining the attention of five nurses. A muffled yell came through the closed door.

"Uh, yes," the floor lead said. "He's having some issues but we can't give him any sedation until the doctor orders it." Steve reached for the handle but was momentarily stopped.

"Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett?" she asked and received a confirming nod. "No one expects you to stay. He's going to be very hard to deal with and once we get some drugs on board tomorrow he's going to sleep a lot. You don't need to be here, he won't remember any of it in any event."

"But I will know I left him," Steve stated firmly and he pushed into the room closing the door behind him.

He found Danny in a six-point restraint. Crying. Tugging helplessly. In two long strides McGarrett was at the bed unfastening buckles.

"Hey, Danno, it's gonna be alright!" he soothed. "I'm untying you! Ssshh..." The door flew open.

"Mr. McGarrett! It took all five of us to get him into that bed!" the nurse scolded.

"And it'll only take me to get him out!" Steve asserted as he took care of the final restraint and gathered him into his arms.

"He's frightened, he doesn't understand!" McGarrett said as his partner clung to him weakly.

"He's disoriented and a danger to himself!" the nurse shot back.

"Not if someone stays with him!" McGarrett sat on the side of the bed to better hold the trembling man.

"We have other patients," came the icy reply.

"Then go take care of 'em," he kept a lid on his anger, "I've got this." He glared the nurses out of the room. Once the door closed he turned his full attention to his friend.

By the time Chin and Kono made it to the hospital Danny was settled in bed dozing, hand grasping Steve's upper arm where he was pushed against the bed. McGarrett was currently practicing his aneurysm face and thinking very hard.

"Hi Boss," Kono tried. No response.

"Steve?" Chin tried, setting down the laptop bag. Nothing.

"We could poke him," Kono suggested.

"I value my life," Chin replied. He walked around the bed and carefully tucked the sheet higher on the Haole's body.

"Huh?" Steve suddenly focussed. "Hey, any word on the drinks?"

"Max is betting rohypnol," Chin supplied. "How's he been doing?" Tired blue eyes opened and carefully studied the older man's face.

"Hi, Danny," he said warmly, running a hand on the ill man's shoulder.

"Chin?" he was confused. "Where am I? Where's Steve?"

"I'm right here," Steve latched onto the hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"You're in the hospital, Danny," Kono supplied. He peered at the petite woman standing near McGarrett.

"Why?" he pressed a little more upset.

"Sshh, it's ok, partner," Steve endeavored to get ahold of the Haole's full attention. Frightened eyes met his.

"We were having drinks at the Varsity," he explained. "Your and Kono's drink were spiked."

"Kono ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, she is," Steve sighed. "She didn't drink any."

"Good, that's good," the tired man relaxed a little against his pillow and let his eyes drift close.

"Confused," Chin stated.

"Yeah. You know, I'd probably be storing away the blackmail possibilities, him being so docile and all," Steve said as he patted his friend's shoulder "But I'm the one that made him drink that beer."

"I'm to blame as well, giving him that lecture on being paranoid," Chin hastened to say. He had his own share of the blame to shoulder. Kono looked thoughtfully at Danny.

"You know, when I was going out to the car to go to the lab a guy approached me," she said. "He was very concerned that I was ok. Seemed a little grabby to me." Steve and Chin turned all their attention to her.

"What did he look like?" Steve asked quickly. The red-brown hair, freckles, light eyes and light green polo shirt rang all sorts of bells.

"So this dude basically put a heavy dose in the beer to knock out the boyfriend," Chin postulated. "He probably put a lighter dose in your drink, cuz. You were the target."

"He probably figured you'd be easy pickings once the attention was on Danno," Steve added. "The question is, were you singled out because you have a pretty face or because you're a 5-0 Strike-Force member."

"That is a good question," Chin agreed. "We should check and see if that perp is still there."

"It's late, even for Varsity," Steve pointed out. "Maybe we can get someone undercover in a couple nights, I'm sure the HPD really want to nail anyone using rohypnol."

"You got that right, bro! These guys are hurting tourist business, they're like sharks ready to snap up the weak."

"Why don't you nose around a little tomorrow, see who we can get onboard," Steve suggested. "I'm going to be hanging out with our Haole until he's back on his feet."

"The nurses told us he's not going to remember much when the drug finally clears his system," Kono pointed out.

"Yeah, but we'll know if we left him alone," Chin returned. "Poor guy is so far out of it and terrified to boot." Steve gave him a nod of thanks.

"Food would help metabolize the drugs quicker," Steve said reasonably. "Maybe start with some light soup and see if it stays down?"

"I'll see what I can find," Kono said and wandered out.

The two men watched Danny doze, not quite asleep but at least resting, hand holding on to Steve's forearm on the bedside.

About twenty minutes later Kono pushed backwards into the room carrying a tray with a couple mugs and plastic containers of brightly colored jello. She set this on the rolling tray.

"It's amazing what you can find at one in the morning," she said as she removed the lid off one of the mugs. A breath of chicken rose.

"Broth, both chicken and beef," she said. "Then some flavored jello and pudding."

"Good job," Steve said. "Hey, sleepy head, we have something for you to eat." He watched as his partner's eyes slowly open, fearfully looking around the room, darting between Kono, Chin and Steve.

"Hey, Danno, it's ok," he soothed. "We have some warm soup for you."

"Ooh, and jello and chocolate pudding," Kono added trying to entice him. Chin approached him carefully and waited until the man looked calm enough to touch, helping him turn on to his back and raising the bed. A shaky hand was raised to mussed hair as he pushed it out of his eyes.

"I don't think he's going to be able to handle the soup," he said, taking hold of the shaking hand in support.

"Sorry, sorry," Danny closed his eyes and leaned back trying to distance himself.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Steve picked up the mug and a clean spoon. He checked to make sure it wasn't too hot then carefully pressed a small spoonful against the clenched lips and teeth. The mouth opened and accepted the liquid. Both mugs were finished off and the pudding disappeared as well.

It was late; after 1:30 in the morning. A phlebotomist came in and drained off two tubes. Williams was shaking from the drugs in his system. Scooting their chairs as close as possible, Danny reached for Steve's shoulder to cling to as he slept. Chin propped his feet up on the bed nudging against his lower legs while Kono kicked back in a lounge chair nearby. Everyone settled down and soon were sleeping comfortably.

Until the lights were thrown on... at 3:30 in the morning... and a phlebotomist came in clinking tubes. Danny jerked awake and the only thing keeping him from falling off the bed was the rail and Steve's fast reflexes.

"What the fuck!" the frightened man called out then allowed his friend to shelter him.

"Just need some blood, buddy," he said.

"No, they got some already," Danny protested burrowing into his blankets.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Williams," the rather distant nurse said. "Orders from the doctor." Chin roused and helped turn him enough for the man to draw two more tubes. Puncture taped and his arm tucked back under the blanket. If possible, Danny was shaking harder and trying unsuccessfully to roll into a tiny, tight ball.

"Must be reaching its peak effect," Chin said watching his friend suffering, trying to find a comfortable position.

"He'd do better if he had an anchor," Kono mused. Steve nodded at Chin and the two approached the bed. Tired, frightened and feeling out of control, Danny looked at his partner. Somewhere in his confused mind he wanted the man to leave and not see him like this. Another part just wanted to curl up and die. Neither were possible.

"Sit up, big guy," Steve helped him up. Chin got him to shift far over and buffered him as McGarrett adjusted the sheets, toed off his shoes, and sat back on the bed. Danny was gently positioned on his side resting partially on top of his partner.

"You're chilled," Chin commented as he adjusted the IV line and made sure Danny was securely braced in bed with the rail.

"Warm," the Haole curled up against the Navy Seal. Kono ducked out to get a blanket and soon returned with one directly from the warmer. Still twitchy, they soothed him as the blanket was tucked securely around him. Finally he sighed as he snugged his head against his living mattress listening to the heart beat.

A peaceful lassitude enveloped the team as Chin stretched out on the lounge chair and Kono curled up in the other. Steve was pleased to note Williams had drifted off warm and safe.

Until all the lights popped on again and 4:30, barely an hour later. Steve could feel Danny surge up and his heart rate go from calm to over a hundred in mere seconds. These adrenaline surges were not a good thing as the shaking increased.

"Now what?" McGarrett snapped as two nurses bustled around the bed. One had a blood pressure cuff and thermometer, the other had the ever present test tubes.

"MORE BLOOD?" he decided to be irate on Williams' behalf as he was clinging tight and did not seem disposed to moving.

"I'm sorry, Mr. McGarrett," the nurse said tersely. "Doctor's orders. I didn't get the order for you to share the bed," she added snidely.

"I said I'd keep him calm," he glared. "You need to get on the same page."

"We have to do our jobs," she snapped back as she snaked in between the bodies to retract the IV-free arm. Once more Chin forced his way to his friend and helped turn him enough to expose his arm.

The nurses took their sweet time and when they finally left they did not turn off the light. If anything, Danny was more agitated, plucking at his covers and unable to settle. Kono carefully tried rubbing the tense back while they all spoke quietly.

Lights went off as they all tried to get Williams comfortable once again. It took nearly thirty minutes to calm him back into sleep. A little longer for the rest of the team to doze off. This time they made it to 7:30 when Dr. Lewis came in and turned on the lights.

Williams came unglued, screaming as he surged up trying to get away, his body shaking as the adrenaline once more rushed through him.

"Hey, it's ok, Danny," the doctor tried.

"This has got to stop!" Steve growled as he grasped his partner and held him tight. Chin had jumped up, rumpled and bleary, going to the side of the bed to help keep Danny in place.

"What gives, doc?" Kono stood in front of the now worried physician. The team was definitely in protect mode and he wondered it he would survive this altercation.

"Uhm, what has to stop?" he backpedaled from the bed, an irate woman in his face.

"Blood draws at 1:30, 3:30 and 4:30! Every time Danny has a surge of adrenaline when the lights are thrown on," she hissed, backing him into the wall.

"I only asked for the 4:30 draw," he put hands up foolishly thinking it would protect him.

"Who authorized the other two?" she demanded. In the background they could hear Williams hyperventilating while both Steve and Chin tried to calm him. Nervously Lewis looked at the chart, noting the initial panels from the 1:30 draw.

"Looks like the resident in charge of this floor," he said.

"We thought YOU handled all things 5-0," she said too calmly. "Why would a resident require tests?"

"I do not know, Detective Kalakaua," he said carefully. "I will find out once I give my patient a quick check." He muscled past her and attempted to look at Williams. After a few frantic moments Chin helped turn him and allowed the doctor to check his reflexes and pulse.

"You're upset, which is normal," Lewis said. "The labs came back with extremely high rohypnol levels. The drug should cycle out in the next 48 to 72 hours. This afternoon he can have a little diazepam to help control the panic attacks."

"Does he have to remain here?" McGarrett asked. Lewis was very close to loosing some teeth and the doctor knew it.

"Uh, no, if he's in a secure location," he said. "I would have to come by tonight for a blood draw and again tomorrow morning after nine." He watched as the head of 5-0 looked at his ambulatory team and gained their assent.

"Then we will take Detective Williams to my home and watch him there," he stated bluntly. "Does the IV need to stay?"

"As long as you can hydrate him, no," Lewis said. "I'll write a script for diazepam to help keep him relaxed."

"He'll hydrate. And get more than three hours sleep!" Chin asserted.

"I will get the discharge papers ready," the doctor promised. "I will find out why extra blood draws were requested." He was in deep shit once the Governor found out some rogue resident decided to 'study' Williams' rohypnol problem.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Strobes, Details and Home

Danny would not lie back down, sitting upright on the bed clutching knees to chest. Eyes still dilated from the drug and body shaking. Chin pulled the blanket up around him and carefully moved him to lean against him.

"Hey, it's ok, Danny, we got your back," Chin murmured as he held the trembling man. As the doctor explained to Kono and Steve how often to give the different meds to the ill man the door swung open with a loud *bang* and several people pushed in, strobe lights flashing.

"So, Det. Williams, how does it feel to be on the receiving end of rohypnol?" a reporter pressed forward, microphone shoving into Danny's face. He fell back against Chin as Steve shoved himself between the newsman and his partner.

"No, comment," he growled. "You will leave now!"

"We just want a comment!" the microphone man pursued. "You gotta admit, this is newsworthy!"

They were thwarted as Kono, Steve and Dr. Lewis herded the small group out the door. Security arrived and soon the three reporters and cameramen were taken away. But the damaged had been done.

Williams had latched on to Chin hiding his face. His body shaking more than before. He'd pulled out the IV in his quest to escape the blinding lights and loud reporter.

Dr. Lewis had sent a nurse for some injectable diazepam and when it came he simply wiped an exposed shoulder. Both Steve and Chin had to hold the thrashing man still enough for the needle to be pushed into the muscle.

"That will take effect pretty quickly," Lewis said. "I'll go get the discharge papers."

"I have to make a couple phone calls," Steve said as he released his grip on Danny letting Kono to take his place. She and her cousin had the Haole sandwiched between them.

"Rachel?" Chin asked.

"And the Governor," McGarrett said grimly. "Before it hits the tv or papers." He watched as the man carefully pulled Danny more fully against his body and let him hide.

"Yeah, she needs to know," Kono agreed. Steve didn't bother to leave the room, but moved by the door so he could monitor any activity coming their way. He recounted the entire incident to the Governor.

"So some one at the hospital leaked to the media?" she asked as she jotted down notes.

"That, or the entire operation was to get one of the 5-0 team," Steve said grimly. "No matter what actually happened that reporter is going to spin it for maximum coverage."

"You will call his ex-wife?" Jameson asked.

"Yes, that's my next call," he said.

"Let me handle the press," she said. "I'll speak with Dr. Lewis and release a statement. Just take care of Det. Williams."

"That's at the top of my list," Steve said. "We're taking him to my house for the next couple of days. The doctor said he'd stop by to check on him."

"Perfect," the Governor replied. "Keep him safe, Commander." Clicking the line off Steve immediately speed dialed Rachel's number and waited until she picked up.

"Det. McGarrett," her cool, cultured voice came over the phone.

"It's Steve, Rachel," he reminded her.

"Steve," she corrected herself. "So, is Daniel going to cancel his time with Grace... again?"

Steve reflected she could sound positively nasty in a nice, English way.

"Is she suppose to be picked up today?" he countered, although he was sure it wasn't his partner's weekend.

"No, not until Tuesday after school," she sounded almost bored.

"Then, no, he's not canceling his time with Grace," he worked hard not to growl. "He was out last night at the Varsity, a bar downtown, with the team."

"Ah, bonding," she interjected.

"Yes, bonding," he parroted in her own tones. "Just so you know when you see the news, he was slipped some rohypnol in his drink and is very sick. A couple reporters got wind of it and burst in to take pictures. I felt you needed to know before Grace finds out."

Dead silence. In the background he heard Danny's daughter asking if it were Dano and if she could talk with him.

"No, sweetie, it's Cmdr McGarrett," she told her dancing daughter. "He said Dano is sick and he's taking care of him." The phone was handed to the girl and she immediately demanded to know what was wrong with her father.

Steve briefly explained someone put a drug in his drink and that everything would be ok. He also told her she might see his picture in the news, but that he really was going to be just fine in a couple of days. After extracting promises that Steve, Uncle Chin and Kono would take care of him Rachel came back on the phone.

"Thank you, Steve," the woman actually sounded grateful. "Danny and I might not get along very well but we do work hard to keep Grace happy and healthy."

"Your welcome," he said just as genuine. "The Governor will be releasing a statement and explain what happened before the media can totally twist it. Hopefully it will prevent a circus."

"I have noted a tendency to blow things well out of proportion in the media," she said. "Tell Danny I hope he feels better soon."

"Tell Dano I love him!" Grace's voice chirped in the background.

After ending the call Steve turned his attention back to his team. The medication was working because a much more relaxed and sleepy Danny was curled in between the cousins, head resting on Chin's shoulder. He smiled as he crossed the room.

"He's almost cute," he said with a smirk.

"He's boneless," Kono pointed out. "That diazepam really did the trick."

"He will rest much better, now," Lewis said as he came back into the room with a fistful of papers and several small bottles. Steve signed on all the dotted lines and tucked the meds into a cargo pocket.

"How are we going to get him out of here?" Kono asked. "I mean, I'm sure those reporters will be hanging around in the lobby or entry."

"Here," Lewis held out a key card. "You can go into the underground parking area for doctors. Pull up by the elevators and off you go. I'll even push the chair." With a grin Kono took the card and headed out the door.

Williams was bundled into a wheel chair. He was still confused but no longer in a panic. They proceeded to the elevators and soon were in the parking garage on the lowest level. With some difficulty they put him in the back seat with Chin. Steve took shotgun and Kono skillfully drove out of the garage and on to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hide the Haole

Once at the house is was relatively simple to put Danny on the couch and wrap a blanket around him. He was relaxed from the meds and feeling safe with his ohana around him. Eyes slipped closed and he was fast asleep.

Chin and Kono headed back to the office to gather some paperwork and laptops. And to swing by Kamekona for some street information. Steve puttered around his home, not wanting to leave Danny alone.

As he was shuffling through a pile of old magazines, tossing most of them into a recycle bag, there was a knock at his front door. Suspicious, he peered out the side window and saw the big, shaved-iced peddler.

"Hey, Kamekona, what gives?" he asked quietly as he opened the door. Without answering he pushed past McGarrett and moved directly into the front room where Williams was dozing away. He carefully touched the sleeping man's shoulder.

Warm. Breathing.

He let out a huge sigh and moved to sit down on a chair. Steve adjusted the blanket before sitting down on the coffee table. He settled his laser sharp stare on the big man.

"Word on da street," Kamekono began, "someone wanted to take down 5-0. Put killing dose of rohypnol in da Haole's beer, less in the fruit drink. Wanted him out and wanted the cousin for a personal playground."

"Any word on who?" Steve shifted and pulled out his cell phone.

"Couple locals tapped to do the deed," he shrugged. "Gots some names, might be useful." McGarrett quickly called Chin and filled him in on the intel, encouraging the two cousins to return post haste.

"Why? Any reason?" Steve had to ask. Another shrug.

"Don't exactly know," Kamekono replied. "Washburn came up a couple times. Da Acosta group, too. Lots of enemies."

"We have made a few enemies," Steve allowed. "I haven't heard from the lab about the drug concentrations, but you heard it was enough to kill Danny?"

"Yups," he answered. Steve called Bergman's lab.

"Max? This is Steve McGarrett," he said. "Any results on those drinks?"

"Yes, I just finished the tox screen," Bergman said tersely. McGarrett counted to 5.

"And what are the results, Max?" he tried not to sound annoyed, although the literalist streak in the ME did annoy him greatly.

"Ah, the concentration in the fruit drink was low," he explained. "Well within acceptable parameters. It would lower the person's inhibitions and be more tractable to suggestion."

"And the beer?" Steve pressed.

"That was irregular. The amount of rohypnol in the beer would be deadly, even if only half the drink was consumed," Bergman said. "From what I've researched if it didn't kill the person, it will make him very sick and paranoid." Steve looked over at his partner as he snuggled down into the pillow and pulled the blanket tighter.

"You should keep Det. Williams warm," Max pointed out. "I assume Dr. Lewis started him on a light dose of diazepam?"

"Yes, he did," Steve said. "He's resting comfortably now." Unlike last night!

"Good, that's what he'll need, three to six days of sleep and rest," the ME said absently.

"Three to six days?" the dark haired man blurted out.

"Based on the levels in the beer, yes," Max said. "Although Dr. Lewis might be able to narrow down exactly how long. I do not know what the concentration levels are in Det. Williams' blood tests."

"Thank you, Max," Steve managed before hanging up. He stood and went to his friend and ran his hand over his shoulder. Warm, but another blanket wouldn't hurt. He pulled the throw off the chair and spread it over the drowsing man.

"Steve?" blue eyes, less dilated, peered out searching for his anchor. McGarrett bent over so their eyes could meet and watched the fear and confusion melt into a pleased smile. Eyes slid closed and the Haole was back to sleeping.

"I need names," Steve said as he returned to sit on the coffee table. Kamekono freely gave them to the 5-0 boss. When Kono and Chin arrived the laptops were used to search out their locations.

"How do we handle this, Boss?" Kono asked as she noted two different addresses. Steve ran a hand through his hair as he thought on the problem.

"I don't want anyone going in alone," he stated plainly. The large informant sat up straight.

"I can stay with the little Haole," he offered. "Be sure he's ok. Then you and the cousins can take care of the list." All three sets of eyes swiveled to look over his sincere countenance.

"It would be easier," Chin offered. "I mean, if we catch anyone at the first address, then one of us can take 'em back to the HPD and then the other two can go on to the other address."

Steve shifted uneasily. Yes, it was a perfect solution. No, he wasn't very happy with leaving Danny alone; no team member present. Then again, divided someone could get hurt. And Kamekono had kept Grace safe during the tsunami debacle. He glanced at the sleeping detective. He'd be asleep for the bulk of the day; all the big man had to do was give him his meds.

"Ok, we'll go together," he decided. "I'll take the camaro, you take Kono's car. We'll start here," he indicated the closer of the two addresses. "Kamekono will stay here. Be sure to give Danny his meds at 6:00 if we're not back."

The shaved ice peddler looked over the instructions and nodded.

"No problem, bro," he said. "I got his back." He waited until the trio took off and then moved towards the stair case. He pushed the large set of drawers off the wall and opened the secret door to the hidey-hole McGarrett's father had built.

"Ok, little Haole, time to hide," he muttered as he went to the couch. It was just after 1 pm and too early for any diazepam, but he roused the sleeping man and gave him two pills with a sip of water.

"You gonna hide, Haole," he explained to the very confused and sleepy man. "You gotta stay quiet. You gotta stay put until your ohana comes back for you. You got it, Haole?" he nearly picked the man up and hustled him into the space under the stairs. His pillow and blankets followed as the big man made him comfortable.

"Where's Steve?" Danny asked as he looked around the dark crawlspace.

"He's gone out," Kamekono explained. "He said to wait for him. Don't make any noise! Just wait for him."

"Wait?" a long yawn.

"Wait. Be very very quiet," the big man said as he covered him with blankets. "He will be very happy if you stay quiet."

"Ok, I can do that," Danny decided as he curled around the pillow and pulled the blankets up tight. Satisfied the Haole would do as he was told, Kamekona backed out, shut the door and shifted the set of drawers back.

Then he proceeded to completely trash Steve McGarrett's house. All the closets turned out, all the drawers dumped. Stuff thrown out of the pantry in the kitchen. He selected a few small items that were worth some money on the black market and then left the house.

He'd barely cleared the drive when he noted a black SUV pull around the corner. He pushed down on the gas pedal and rabbited, drawing the other car in pursuit. They sped along twisting roads until they were on the main roadway. Only then, with hundred of people passing by, did Kamekona stop. He got out of his car, crossed his arms and plastered a pissed-off expression on his face.

"Kamekona," an Asian man got out of the SUV, a second man popped out of the passenger door. "You wouldn't be helping the pigs, would you?"

"You lolo or what?" he grumbled. "Dumb pig left me alone in his house. Got me some good stuff." The passenger remained silent, but went to the side of the car and opened the door checking out the booty from McGarrett's house.

"Trunk, big man," the first man grunted and the trunk was popped with no problem. It was empty save for a few tools and a tire.

"So you don't have the Haole?" the leader poked around a bit.

"Me? No. They ain't gonna leave him with me! They took 'em along with dem," Kamekona said.

"Yeah? Not sure 'bout that, bro," came the reply. "We'll go take a little look. Expect you need to go sell ice or whatever you do."

"Door's locked," he said as he climbed back into his car hoping beyond hope they'd not find the detective. He was walking a thin line and couldn't afford to appear concerned in any way.

He hated the fact he was worried about the little Haole. Damn man got under his shield and he was concerned. He drove leisurely away towards his business.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Time to Freak?

McGarrett led the charge through the first apartment door. There was some reaction, a few random gun shots then the perps panicked and bolted. Into the cousins' friendly arms. After securing the premises and turning the crime scene over to HPD, Chin was sent off to book the two men.

Driving through the city the two 5-0 team mates checked the second property and found it empty. Literally. The apartment had been stripped down to the paint and carpet. Still, HPD dispatched a forensic team to go over the place for clues.

Finally the twosome headed back towards Steve's house.

"I'll be glad to be back with Danny," Kono remarked. "He should be over the bulk of the side effects tonight, but I don't like leaving him alone."

"I'm sure that Kameko..." McGarrett began, then stopped abruptly. Throwing on the sirens he pulled a u-turn in the middle of the highway and nearly ran the car up over the sidewalk.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Kono snarled as she threw open the car door and sprinted to the large man at the shaved ice cart.

"WHERE'S DANNY?" Steve yelled in the big man's face. A face that stayed frozen in a frown.

"Why should I care?" Kamekono shot back. "Stupid pig's not my problem." Kono just about lost it.

"You said you'd watch out for him!" she practically shrieked.

"You'd believe me?" he shot back. "You are so stupid, little cousin! Pigs don't mean shit to me." He had the audacity to smirk at them.

"You fucking bastard!" she shot back.

"You damned pigs, you wouldn't catch a clue if it was starin' you in da eye!" he retorted as he turned back to his shaved ice cart. Kono was all ready to tackle the big man but Steve put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go," he spoke low in urgency. He practically yanked her arm off striding to the Camaro. She was in and belted by the time the car was back on the road, running hot towards the beach house.

"You think he's still there?" she asked as she braced against the dashboard.

"Yeah, Kamekono said 'starin' you in the eye'," Steve said. "I'm betting he shoved Danny in the little space under the stairs before he left."

"Why would he leave?" Kono asked. "He's normally pretty trustworthy."

"I don't know exactly," he said, "but it has to do something with who's behind this entire incident. He must be protecting his street cred."

"He street cred?" Kono gesticulated worthy of Danny. "His Street Cred! What about our Haole?"

"Kamekona hid him," Steve said rationally. "Probably stole some of my stuff to cover his ass. Otherwise whoever was sent to my place would have killed him and gotten Danny. It was the best thing for him to do." Kono fell back against the seat, perfect Williams' sulk. If the situation wasn't so tense McGarrett would have laughed.

First find Danny.

As they were racing through the street Chin was leisurely parking in Steve's driveway. He frowned at the open front door and quickly unholstered his gun before moving forward.

The sound of breaking glass met his ears as well as muffled curses. Edging in the open door he glanced around the room seeing total devastation. The couch was suspiciously empty of a sleeping detective.

He stepped back outside and quickly grabbed his phone texting a message to Kono and Steve. He hoped they'd be there quickly. Chin tucked his phone away and once again entered the house. This time he walked forward, gun at the ready. There was more noise in the office so he moved through to that door.

"Police! Put your gun down!" he shouted as he turned into the room surprising a man ransacking the closet. He was able to quickly cuff the man onto the wooden desk chair.

"How many others are here?" he demanded.

"You'd like to know that, eh?" came the lazy drawl. "Might be two, might be five." Chin wanted to smack the guy, but controlled his anger.

"You probably want ta know what we did with the Haole, eh?" he continued. "Like where we stashed the body?" This really pissed Chin off but before he could react he heard a noise behind him. Without thought he swung around and fired at the same time as another gun went off.

There was a searing pain ripping across his upper arm. He swore as the entire world blinked out for a moment. Then he managed to right himself. In the doorway lie a crumpled body, blood pooling on the floor.

"You wanna rethink your answer?" Chin asked as he turned the gun on the man bound in the chair. He was done with being nice and pointed the piece at the man's shoulder. "Shame to have to go through rehab in prison."

"Just us two," he said quickly. "Da boss sent us out to pick up the Haole. Said Kamekono was here an' he'd give 'em up!" Chin lowered the gun and checked his wound. It was bleeding, needed a few stitches and hurt like crazy.

"Where'd you put Williams?" he asked as he pulled off his shirt and used it to put pressure on his wound.

"Not here, we tossed the joint," the man quickly said hoping to make points. "If you cut me a deal I'll tell you everything I know." Kelly glared at him, as if weighing the importance of the information. He also wondered where the hell Danny was.

"CHIN!" Kono yelled as she entered the house. The smell of gun powder strong in the air. Steve was right behind her.

"In Here, Cuz!" he called back. In the distance he heard the blessed sound of sirens heralding more back-up.

McGarrett bent over the body in the doorway making sure he was dead. Kono immediately went to her cousin to check out his wound and re-apply pressure. Looking up the two male detectives' eyes met.

"Don't know where Danny is," Chin said.

"Got that covered," Steve said. "Let's get rid of the trash, first."

"Our friend says he's willing to deal," Kelly remarked as Kono made him sit down. The head of 5-0 turned his steely stare unsettling the man cuffed to the chair.

"Really," he said tonelessly. "How nice of him. We'll find out later if it's worth anything." HPD came in and first removed the living suspect. Then a gurney was brought in for the body. When the emts tried to work on Chin he pulled away.

"I'll get over to the ER once we've secured the scene," he growled. Kono looked exasperated, but Steve backed him up.

"We'll take care of him," he said in his 'take no prisoners' way. He followed the paramedics out and closed the door securely behind them. Chin was moved to the couch and the two ambulatory members of the team did a quick but thorough check of the house.

"It's gonna take some time to clean up, Boss," Kono said as she tossed some clothing onto the bed. He grimaced at the state of his bedroom closet; it had been flung across the room.

"Yups," he agreed. "Let's go get the Haole." They nearly ran down stairs and began to excavate the hidden door. Chin turned on the couch to watch the proceedings. The lightbulb lit.

"Oh, yeah, your dad's hidey hole," he said. The door was finally opened and Steve entered with Kono on his six. They moved over the blanket lump and gave it a shake.

"Hey Danno, time to wake up!" Steve prodded him.

And got no response.

"Danny?" Kono tried. "Steve, he's barely breathing!"

"Grab his feet," he directed as he picked his partner up under his armpits. The two of them managed to get him out and onto the couch next to Chin.

"His pulse is kind of thready," Kelly reported. "Breathing is really shallow." Steve whipped out his phone and pressed a couple buttons.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GIVE WILLIAMS?" the navy seal yelled into the phone.

"Hey, my second favorite Haole!" an affable voice came over the speaker. "Just chill, bro! I gave him a couple of da yellow pills."

"A couple as in 2 or 3?" Steve shot back.

"Uh, 2," he replied. McGarrett hung up and immediately called Dr. Lewis. He waited impatiently as the doctor was located and put on the line.

"Dr. Lewis," he said tentatively, "Lt Cmdr?"

"Danny was given two of the diazepam about an hour or so ago," he said without preamble. "His pulse is thready and his breathing is shallow."

"Why did you give him two pills? And so early?" Lewis sputtered.

"We didn't, his babysitter did," Steve growled.

Lewis so did not want any explanation of that statement!

"He's deeply asleep," Lewis stated. "Might be good to get some oxygen for him."

"Not going to the hospital," McGarrett said. "We're targets. Bring the oxygen and a suture kit over to the Palace."

"A suture kit? What the hell happened to him?" the doctor nearly shouted.

"Not Danny, Chin. Bullet crease on his upper left arm," he said. "Needs a couple stitches."

"And the hospital setting is out of the question?" he asked. "You know, clean, sterile room and drip antibiotics and all the good pain killers?"

"Not gonna happen," McGarrett said. "My office, 20 minutes," and he hung up on a spluttering doctor. He slipped the phone back into his pocket and sized up the two injured members of his team.

"Camaro?" Kono asked. Steve nodded.

"Can you handle the back seat?" he asked Chin.

"Yups," he said, holding his arm as he grimaced.

"Looking forward to da morphine, cuz?" Kono asked as she helped him to his feet.

"Oh, yeah," he replied as he leaned on her. Steve bent down, leveraged his partner up and put him over his shoulder. Soon they were in the car heading for headquarters.

Taking a corner a little too sharply Danny's limp body fell over on Steve's lap. Damned uncomfortable for the sleeping man. At the same time Chin grunted out in pain, unable to quell it any longer.

"Shit, sorry!" McGarrett muttered as he tried to shove Danny up off his lap. He finally pulled over and righted the man before checking on Chin. The older detective was definitely in pain and trying to suffer in silence. Steve continued to drive albeit more carefully.

Once at the Palace came the difficult process of extracting both injured men. Steve laid Danny out on the hood of the camaro with Kono bracing him so he wouldn't roll off. Then he did his level best to help Chin out without causing him too much pain.

By now Kelly was sweating and every movement was laced with groans.

"Don't hold back, bro," the dark-haired boss said. "Danny wouldn't!" Which caused a quick laugh and another groan.

"Ow! Don't make me laugh!" he complained with a smile on his face. "I don't have Williams' ability to rant. Da Haole has that covered." Steve glanced over at his partner after helping Chin out and leaning against the side of the car.

"I never thought I'd say this out loud, but I miss the ranting," he said. "And don't you dare tell him I said that!" Another chuckle-filled groan. The ambulatory duo switched partners. Chin leaned heavily on his cousin as they started up the stairs while Steve unceremoniously tossed Danny over his shoulders. Fortunately, they did not gain too much attention from the various passerbys and the people inside the Palace knew enough about their team to give them a wide berth.

Finally Williams was lying on the couch and Kelly was sitting in one of McGarrett's chairs. They hadn't been there long when Dr. Lewis arrived. Oxygen was quickly strapped on to the slumbering man then the desk was cleared and a sterile sheet covered the end for the next patient.

Lewis looked over Det. Kelly very carefully. A dose of morphine took the edge off the pain then he carefully began injecting lidocane around the crease on his upper arm. He utilized Kalakaua as a nurse having her hand him the items he needed.

As he was aggressively cleaning the wound, without a whimper from the slightly out-of-it patient, McGarrett's phone started ringing.

"Yes, Governor," he answered the phone straight away.

"I just heard about your house and Det. Kelly," she said. "Tell me Williams is safe!"

"He is, just sleeping off too much diazepam," Steve assured her. "Dr. Lewis brought him some oxygen and he's getting ready to stitch up Chin's arm." He couldn't see the look of relief cross the woman's face.

"Good. Have you figured out who's behind this?" she asked.

"No, but we have one suspect who indicated he was willing to talk," he reported. "I was going to go question him."

"Where are you going to stay? Your place is definitely not secure," Jameson pointed out.

"Don't know yet," he said truthfully. "Once we get some information from the perp I'll be able to figure it out. We might just camp out at the Palace."

"Let me worry about a safe house," the Governor said firmly. "You do your interview then gather up whatever you'll need to work the case."

"Yes, ma'am," he responded secretly pleased he didn't have to carry that burden as well. With two men down they were vulnerable. He hung up the phone and turned to Kono.

"I'm going to go talk to our perp," he said. "You stay here and keep them safe." She nodded as he walked out.

"So, doctor, why did that resident have those blood draws," Chin suddenly asked wanting to concentrate on something else than the needle work that was about to start on his arm. Lewis grunted.

"Seems the kid, Irons, was doing a little research on the effects of rohypnol," he said as he started stitching. "He's been compiling information on the blood levels of various patients that have come in. I made sure he knew, and his mentor, that he couldn't use hospital patients unless he had permission from the patient or their family. Let's say the admin and his mentor are not very happy with him."

"I know we're not happy with him!" Kono said as she watched fascinated by the tiny stitches being placed along the gash.

"Did he make any discoveries?" Chin asked. "Seeing as he was risking his job to get those test results."

"Don't know, don't care," Lewis said. "It's just wrong to use ill or injured persons like that. Det. Williams did not need the extra draws; I saw what he looked like this morning. He was distraught. Bad enough the overdose of rohypnol had made him so paranoid. The adrenaline rushes were damaging." He glanced over at his other patient.

"So, how long 'til it wears off?" Kono asked.

"Eh, he's going to be over the worst of it by early tonight," Lewis said. "Just has to deal with the exhaustion and jumpiness. Diazepam will be helpful. He'll be back to rights in a couple days. Just needs to take it easy." He continued to stitch up the gash.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Safe Houses

Steve McGarrett entered the interview room. His perp was sitting at the table sweating profusely. Slowly, with a cold, stone face, the Cmdr circled the table pausing ever so briefly behind the seated man. Then he continued his circuit and lean casually against the wall. He noted the fear in the darting eyes and waited a long moment.

"So, Det. Kelly says you have some information for us," he said in a low, menacing tone.

"Y-yes, but I need protection," the man answered. "The brothers, they don't like no snitches."

"We'll see to that," Steve allowed. "The brothers?"

"KaHiwa and Makaha Pono," he offered. "They worked for Washburn. Now that he's out of the business they figure they're gonna take over."

Steve mulled over this information. Yeah, Washburn had been caught red-handed with stolen goods, drugs and lists of places that the wealthier tourists visited. Plus they'd managed to drag in several accomplices. The Pono brothers hadn't even been on the radar.

"Let's say I don't believe you," McGarrett grunted. "The name 'Pono' never came up anywhere in our investigation."

"It wouldn't," he agreed. "They went by the names Kyle and Mike, didn't let on they were brothers, either. Kept pretty quiet on the side waiting like sharks."

The name 'Kyle' had come up a couple times, but never a face attached to the name. Steve had to admit, with Washburn out of the picture there was certainly room for someone else to move into the game.

"But why 5-0? Why us?" he asked.

"That Williams, all over the wireless he got the first break, you know, first one to connect all da dots," he said. "Pono's didn't want him around. Stupid cops nevah caught on to the scam. He did pretty damned fast and he's a haole 'top of it all."

"And Detective Kalakaua?" he pressed.

"Figure it'd break the team," the perp shrugged. "No balance without those two. You and Kelly, fall apart without them."

Steve didn't want to dwell on that piece of information. It was true, he'd have gone back to the Navy in all likelihood and Chin? Back to the tourist trade. Kono or Danny, they'd end up back at HPD still doing the job, still posing a threat to the budding criminals.

He spent the next half-hour getting more concrete details, locations, contacts, everything the snitch could recall. Then he was sent off to a secure cell separated from the rest of the intake. Taking his notes he returned to his office.

Kono was sitting cross-legged on top of his desk. Danny was still sleeping off his meds on the couch and Chin was bonelessly stretched over two chairs snoring softly. A couple of boxes leaned against the wall with a computer peeking out of the top one.

"I collected a few things for us to use," the rookie said as she stretched slightly. "Laptops, satellite phones, stuff." He nodded.

"Governor Jameson said to call when you got back," she added. Pulling out his phone he pushed the button and soon was connected to the Governor.

"I will have a driver pick you up in 20 minutes," she said quickly. "Kono gave me directions to your places and keys for her and Chin's. Clothing and essentials will be brought to you."

"Will we have transportation?" McGarrett asked.

"Eventually," she said. "I spoke with Dr. Lewis and he suggested three days minimum to get your team back up to speed. Williams will be lethargic for awhile longer and Kelly needs to heal. He'll be stiff and sore but able to work." Steve was frowning. He did not like to be constrained!

"I can hear you, McGarrett," Jameson's voice was steel. "I know you do not like the restrictions, but I want my task force alive. If I have to make it a direct order to take three days off I will."

"Yes, ma'am," he growled.

"You have all your electronic toys," she reminded him. "Strategic planning time. You'll be prepared by the time you're out."

"Where are you going to put us?" he asked.

"Somewhere safe," she replied and hung up the phone. Steve had to contain his frustration and not slam the phone against the wall.

"What gives, bro?" Kono asked.

"We're going to a 'safe' house," he grumbled. "Don't know where."

"Jameson likes jerking your chain," she said knowingly. Steve's face darkened a moment longer then he had to grin.

"Yeah, she does," he said as he moved past Chin's slumbering form to sit on the floor by Danny. He gently touched his partner's shoulder feeling the warmth and the even breathing.

While they waited Kono secured paper and other supplies and added it to the boxes. Popping open the fridge she snagged a six pack and perched it on top.

The driver, plus a couple police officers, came into the office and soon they were heading down to the Governor's own black SUV. Danny once more rode down on Steve's shoulders and a very drowsy Chin leaned against his cousin. The officers stashed the boxes in the way back where Kono caught sight of bags of groceries.

Of course, the driver said NOTHING about where they were going and the officers simply grinned. Climbing in the car slipped into traffic and headed towards Pearl. After a twenty minute ride they pulled up to the gates at Hickman Air Base.

"On the base?" Steve was surprised.

"The Governor pulled in a few favors," the driver shrugged. "Wanted to be sure you were completely safe." After being checked out by the guards on duty the SUV moved down several streets towards the housing on the harbor. They pulled up to a small house on the beach.

The police officers and driver carried in their food and boxes, leaving the team to get themselves inside. Steve carefully placed Danny on a couch wanting to keep him in eyesight. Chin gratefully sank down in a lounger, grinning as Kono tilted him back and put the foot rest up.

"I will be bringing your personal effects in an hour," the driver said as he and the officers went out the front door. Once closed Steve looked at Kono.

"Talk about a safe house," she smirked. The knock at the door startled them both and with guns drawn Steve carefully opened the door. Two MPs stood at the ready.

"Cmdr. McGarrett," they saluted.

"Yes," he replied tersely.

"Staff Sergeant Michels and Stephenson," the first man said. "We're in charge of patrolling this area. If you need anything call the base station and we will be here."

"Thank you, sergeant," Steve nodded as he slipped the safety back on his gun and holstered it. The two airmen turned and walked back to their car.

"A very safe house," McGarrett said as he closed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Don't Poke the Haole...

Except for the delivery of clothing, the rest of the day was quiet. With two men down and sleeping Steve and Kono checked out the rest of the house, putting away food and setting up a command post of sorts on the dining table. Early in the evening Chin roused enough to join them going over files.

Finally, around 9, Danny climbed to wakefulness. He was confused. Where was he? The couch was not familiar. The ceiling and room was not familiar. Nothing was familiar! He tried to recall how he came to be here but it was like there was a black hole sucking up any and all knowledge of the past day or so.

He carefully removed the cannula that fed him oxygen. Why did he need that? He felt heavy and tired but continued to force himself to think about what had happened and where the heck he was.

The Varsity, he'd gone to have drinks with the team. Recalled Kono and Steve came late after some disagreement over filing reports. Kind of hazy, but still he knew that was what he remembered. Scattered memories of being afraid, Steve being there. Chin's and Kono's faces and voices. But mostly Steve.

As he lie there he could hear soft voices in the background. He turned his attention to them hoping for a clue to where he was. They were talking about Washburn. Did he miss the trial? Another name dropped in. Pono. Discussion on drugging tourists.

Ok, didn't miss the trial, but new development. New players in the game. Very carefully he sat up not enjoying the rushing dizziness that swirled around his head.

"Danno!" Steve's voice pierced his haze.

"Don't call me Danno," he grumbled. A warm hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Danny," McGarrett corrected himself. "How do you feel?"

"Like crap," he retorted. "Bathroom?" Steve steadied his partner and assisted him to the requested destination. He then waited until business was concluded and the unstable man was brought out to the table.

"Hey, Danny!" Kono greeted him with a smile. "Tea." She slipped a tall glass of icy goodness in front of him. He took a long sip and sighed in relief. Then he looked around the table at his companions, his eyes staying on Chin and his bandage.

"That's new," he said nodding towards the injury. "Seems I've missed a few things. Why am I missing a few things, McGarrett?" With a slight flush the boss tried to figure out an answer.

"I was at the Varsity and the Rookie decided I was the perfect dance partner," he prodded. "And then there was a draft... beer..." the light dawning. "I WAS ROOFIED! YOU TWO LAMBASTED ME ABOUT BEING A PARANOID PRINCESS AND I WAS ROOFIED!" Now the Haole was wide awake.

Still shaking, still dizzy, but all revved up.

Glaring, the blond shoved his hair back before taking an angry gulp of tea.

"Look, bro, you and Kono were slipped rohypnol. Your beer had a killing dose, the mai tai had enough to incapacitate her if she'd drunk it," Chin began filling in the details. Danny looked over the cousins.

"So you didn't drink any," he stated.

"No, good thing, too, 'cause the guy that spiked us tried to pick me up after we left the bar," she said.

"Ok, then that's good," he allowed. "But I've lost a day and you've been injured and I have no idea where the hell I am and all I can remember is being scared and you guys being there."

"We got you to throw up," Steve continued the story. "Which was pretty damned unpleasant. Then got you to the hospital where Dr. Lewis took care of you. We stayed the night because they wanted to tie you down and I wouldn't let them." Williams digested that piece of information.

"Thank you," he finally said. "I'm sure I didn't like that."

"No, not at all," Kono agreed. "Unfortunately, the resident on duty ordered a couple blood draws and they woke you, and us, a couple times." Steve picked it up.

"Every time the damned lights were thrown on you'd come unglued," he said. "Thought you were gonna have a heart attack."

"Dr. Lewis nearly did," Chin smirked. "He came in at 7:30 on rounds and you screamed and nearly flew off the bed."

"Sounds like I wasn't very happy with the proceedings," Danny commented quietly. Steve threw an arm over his shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok," he said. "We made sure no one hurt you. You'd do it for us." Danny nodded as he sipped at his tea.

"Anyway, it only got more interesting when we got to Steve's place and Kamekona came over," Chin said. "We went out on a raid on the perps. While we were gone, the big man beat it out of there after giving you too much diazepam and shoving you under the stairs."

"I have a lot more fun when I'm unconscious," Williams muttered.

"Chin got back to the house first, surprised the two guys that were ransacking the place trying to find you," Steve said. "Took a bullet to his upper arm."

"Crease, some stitches," Chin fluffed it off. He blushed slightly when Danny treated him to an appraising stare that took in his slightly pinched face. Pursing his lips Williams nodded sarcastically. The 2IC could see right through the lie.

"Kono and I got there in time to do the clean up and pull you out of the hidey hole. Stopped off at the Palace then interviewed the remaining suspect. Lewis stitched up Chin and the Governor secured us a safe house," Steve continued the explanation. "On Hickman Air Base."

"We're on the air base?" surprise laced Danny's voice. "That's some safe house."

"Yups," Chin grin widened. "On the water. Talk about pulling strings!" Williams leaned his face on his palm. Somewhere below a stomach growled.

"Hmm, better get something for the Haole to eat," Kono decided as she got up and moved into the kitchen. Soon a bowl of soup and a sandwich were placed in front of him. As he ate his team began to fill him in on the latest case.

As Danny listened he realized he was a little hazy, his mind just couldn't focus. He kept getting the information but it didn't do much inside his head but disappear nearly immediately. Chin noted the glassy-eyed confusion and held up a hand efficiently halting Steve's conjecture that Washburn had fed the Ponos information to get them.

"Danny? You in there?" Chin asked gently. "Danny?" He reached out and gently touched a shoulder. Immediately the man jerked back and would have fallen off the chair if Steve hadn't caught him. Pupils blown wide, pulse racing and breaths coming fast and furious.

"Hey, it's ok Danno," McGarrett tried to soothe his partner. "Just Chin. See? Just Chin." After several long moments Williams was able to slow his breathing; pulse followed and his posture relaxed slightly.

"Sorry. Shoulda left me tied down," he said looking like he wanted to crawl under a rock. These people were his ohana and he was acting like they were blood-sucking monsters from one of Grace's nightmares.

"None of that, Haole!" Chin remonstrated as he carefully lifted up his friend's face to look him in the eye. "We don't leave ohana tied up and alone. You're our bro! We have your back." A fine trembling had set in and McGarrett shifted slightly to better hold Williams.

"Think it's time for diazepam and bed," he remarked calmly. Kono fetched the bottle and dumped one tablet into the shaking man's hand. This was swallowed then he finally attempted to relax in his friend's warmth.

"A little more soup," the oldest detective decided and held the bowl for him to sip and swallow. Once it had disappeared the uninjured pair got Danny to his feet and got him into the bathroom. That done, he was led into a bedroom and had the light pants pulled off. Soon he was tucked into a bed and trying unsuccessfully to stay awake. He slipped under and his breathing evened out into sleep.

Leaving the door opened the rest of the team returned to the table.

"I guess that's what Lewis meant by 'jumpy'," Kono commented as she began to put files away. Steve was removing dishes and Chin began to shut down the two laptops.

"Yeah, and this can go on for a couple days?" Chin grimly shook his head. "Poor guy! He's already feeling guilty for 'imposing' on us."

"Thought we'd gotten him over that," Steve muttered. "Even found him the perfect apartment."

"From what I remember Lewis said he'd be fatigued and on edge for a couple days," Kono stated. "It's not us, Boss, it's the residual effect of the drug." Steve grunted in agreement as he finished loading the couple of dishes in the washer.

"We're here for three days," he said as he ran his hands through his hair. "Time for Danny to rest and you to heal. We'll take it slow tomorrow, just hang out a bit. Maybe look at some files. But I think it best to give our sickies a little more time."

"I'd appreciate it," Chin groaned as he moved his arm. "Damn thing hurts and the meds make me sleepy. I think lying in the sun sounds just perfect."

"No waves," Kono pouted.

"Poor baby," Chin mugged at her.

"We can skim on the sand," Steve suggested. "Race out to the buoys." He caught Kono grinning at the thought. Kelly rolled his eyes.

"You two are too competitive!" he exclaimed as he picked up a medical bottle and dumped out a capsule. "Good night!"

Given the lack of sleep the previous night even those in good health slept deeply and all night. Steve woke to the sun streaming through the windows and the promise of fresh coffee on the breeze. Pushing up he looked over at his partner's bed.

Empty.

Hmm, must have had enough sleep. The next aroma was cinnamon and he smiled. Grandma's famous french toast was being prepared. Stretching he moved into the bathroom before throwing on swim trunks.

Forgetting the main reason they were there McGarrett strode into the kitchen and greeted the cook. Williams clutched the countertop as his eyes squeezed closed.

Damned Ninja Navy Seal sneaking in like that! He willed his heart rate to drop to more acceptable levels as he felt hands on his shoulders and a much quieter voice whispering calming words. After a few, long, stress-filled moments Danny allowed his hands to be pried off the counter and be led to the sunny breakfast nook.

Crouching beside his partner he continued to soothe him with a low, even, voice. Once he was sure Danny was ok he went to pour out coffee and snagged the medicine bottles. He handed two different pills and a glass of juice to the recovering man.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate you lately?" Danny grumbled as he downed the meds.

"Think it's been a couple days," Steve sardonically replied. "Might want to reiterate your feelings a few more times." Williams glared for a moment before allowing his face to relax.

"Well, maybe not hate as much as having an intense dislike for your rousing greetings," he amended. Steve nodded.

"I can accept that," he said, "and by the time I remember not to bounce into your personal space all the aftereffects will be gone."

There was a soft tap on the doorway frame and a smiling Chin entered with no fanfare or reactions on Danny's part. He poured out a cup of coffee for himself and joined his team mates at the table.

"Breakfast smells good!" he said as he eased himself into a chair. His arm was sore but he didn't want to get into the heavy pain reliever quite yet. Noting the slight grimace the Boss retrieved another small brown bottle.

"Nah," Chin said. "Tylenol for now." With a shrug the requested medication was retrieved and swallowed. They were making small talk about the beach outside the window when Kono burst into the room.

"Yay! French Toast!" she bounced, then cringed as her cousin latched on to the Haole and the Boss pulled the coffee away.

"Oops" she frowned. "Sorry about that." she moved to the table and dropped her hands on the trembling shoulders. The foursome held the tableau until the trembling stopped. Chin had just helped him straighten up in his chair when Steve grinned.

"Ok, who scared you more, me or Kono?" he asked. The two men stared at him while the female put her hands on her hips.

"Me, of course!" she said. "Did you see how high he jumped? Thought Chin was gonna have to drag him down off the light fixture."

"Hey, I had him nearly ripping the counter top off," he protested.

Danny turned a shaky look to Chin. The older detective just patted his shoulder in commiseration. They sat there and listened to the other half of the team bicker (quietly) as the went to pull out the french toast and bacon from the oven. A bowl of fresh fruit was retrieved from the fridge and soon they were enjoying a much calmer morning.


	9. Chapter 9

A Note: It was suggested that I mention my previous works as this is part of that arch. (thanks, Crazy4NCIS). In order for 5-0: "What Good are Words?", "Haole", and "Snow Bound". Reading these aren't necessary, but can add to your understanding of the undercurrents.

Chapter 9: Resting in a Competitive Way

First thing first. Sun block, especially for the Jersey Haole. Check the supplies. No sunblock.

Ok. First thing first, call the Governor to request sunblock. (Well, she didn't let them have a car so what did she expect?)

"Sun block? You called me for sun block?" she sputtered.

"Well, you did say to take good care of Det. Williams," Steve considered. He soooo loved the put-upon sigh he drew out of his boss. He could just imagine the grimace on her face and chalked up a point to his side of the board.

"Ok, Lt. Cmdr., I will put my secretary on the phone. You will give her a reasonable list of what you need for the next three days," she said. "I was told you have some foodstuffs, so maybe you should check out your pantry as well." McGarrett was grinning with glee as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and then the freezer. He was good at provisions and easily decided what was needed for the next three days. Soon he'd dictated a list of 'necessaries' to the woman and finished the call.

"Ok, sunblock in an hour or so," he told his team as they lounged on various surfaces in the living room. He noted his partner was dozing on the couch while Chin poked through a magazine. Kono stared out the front window.

Which left him fidgeting. He wanted to be outside doing something. Anything! Sitting and Steve McGarrett were not good friends in the morning when exercising should be done or felons were to be caught. After several minutes of tapping his foot and shifting Chin looked up from his magazine.

"Go. See how fast you can make it to the buoy and back," he commanded with a wave of his hand. "Take the cuz with you." The dark-haired man stared at the older detective. Raising an eyebrow the stare was returned.

"What, I need to make it a command, Lt Commander?" he softly growled. Steve broke into a smile and saluted.

"No Sir!" he snapped back and snatching up a towel sped out the sliding doors with Kono in hot pursuit. Rolling his eyes and snorting Chin returned to his magazine.

There was a knock at the door about an hour or so later. Checking to be sure Danny was comfortable, Chin peeked out the security peep. The driver from yesterday was there with an airman. He opened the door with a greetings.

"Mahalo, gentlemen!" he said, the smile slightly slipping when the airman moved exposing a hand truck loaded down. The startled man looked at the offerings.

"Two cases of beer?" he squeaked. Geez, was McGarrett planning a huge bash or what?

"Your boss requested four," the driver grinned. "The Governor thought that was excessive. She did approve the largest bottle of Whalers Rum, though."

"What the hell is he thinking?" the detective shook his head.

"Well, that's actually the only 'vice'," he said. "That and a sack of chocolate chips. Looks like he's making cookies." Still shaking his head Chin led them into the kitchen, signed for the consignment and showed the two deliverers out.

"What's all this stuff?" a sleepy Danny asked when he reentered the kitchen.

"Supply requisition," he said tersely.

"Supplies? Two cases of beer and..." Danny hefted the bottle of amber liquid. "Shit, someone thinks it's time to do some serious partying."

"I do not know what is going on in his head," Kelly shook his head.

"His head is a damned scary place," Williams agreed. Together they unpacked and put away the food. There was a variety of vegetables and fruit, that much was like McGarrett. Plus racks of pork ribs and cut up chicken. The assortment of juices led them to believe mai tais were on the menu.

"What, no milk?" Danny snarked. "Need milk to grow strong bones and teeth."

"There's about a half-gallon in the fridge," Chin determined as he sloshed the plastic gallon.

"'k, dibs," Williams called. Dipping into a box the older detective pulled out some sun block and wagged it back and forth.

"Got 'cha covered, bro!" he said. "Water proof!" The Haole flashed a quick smile as the last of the produce was put away.

Twenty minutes later, appropriately attired and protection applied, Williams and Kelly made their way down the sand to a pile of towels. Out in the channel they could see the powerful stroke of McGarrett as he cut through the water towards a buoy. Kono was keeping up, barely creating a ripple.

"They are crazy," Danny commented as he fully opened the lounge he'd dragged along with him. Chin followed suit and soon both were happily ensconced with their books and drinks propped in the sand.

Half a bottle of water later two dripping bodies approached the readers. Sand was flipped up as towels were retrieved and spread out.

"HEY!" the combined voices of the lounge chairs shouted. Steve latched on to Danny's water and took a long chug draining it completely.

"Neanderthal idiot," Williams grumbled as he flipped open the cooler and pulled out more water, tossing a bottle to Kono and McGarrett before opening one for himself.

"Water's perfect," Steve commented.

"Well, as perfect as water can be without surf," Kono amended. The talk wended around the food delivery and lack of milk (grumpy Haole!) then the concept of lunch.

"You know," McGarrett said as he finished stuffing the last of the lunch plates into the dish washer, "the commissary's only about a mile away. I can go for a quick run and pick up some more milk."

"Cool!" Kono said. "We can make cookies!" Danny rolled his eyes.

"I am so not doing a girly-girl sleep over!" he growled. "Especially seeing Grace isn't here."

"Oh, darn! And I brought my make-up box and everything!" the female team member teased. Danny glared.

"And I better not wake up from one of my drug-induced naps and find my fingernails painted!" he asserted.

"No fingernails," Chin deadpanned. "Leaves lots of possibilities!"

"I'm never gonna sleep again around you guys," the Haole muttered as his Ohana laughed.

After a few more minutes of good-natured teasing McGarrett laced up his running shoes and pulled on a t-shirt. Tucking money inside a pocket he strode out the door.

"I'll be back, honey!" he called.

Even though Williams didn't want to nap, between lunch and his meds he was soon spread out on the couch completely out. Kono got a mischievous grin but was thwarted by her cousin's stern visage and firm negative shake of the head. With a motion the two went out on the lanai to read.

Bell. There was a bell ringing.

Danny rolled over slightly confused. Now knocking. He peered around the room getting his bearings.

Ah, safe house. Where were his team mates? His drowsy mind mulled this over when another knock sounded at the door. Ok, he should answer that. Carefully he stood, being sure he wasn't too dizzy to walk the distance required.

Looking through the glass he could see two MPs and what seemed to be Steve McGarrett, although the window was fairly obscured by geometric patterns. Satisfied it was safe, Danny opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked as he looked at his partner, handcuffed, between two armed airmen.

"Det. Williams?" the man on the right spoke.

"Yes, sir, I'm Det. Williams," he said. "Need id?" he pulled out his wallet and flipped it open letting the airman look it over.

"Thank you, sir," he said. "This man claims to be Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett. He was found running along the street without identification." The Lt. Cmdr. did not look at all happy. In fact, he looked downright angry. Williams couldn't help but smile.

"Really? No id? Tsk, tsk, Steven," he smirked. "Come in and I'll find his id. He is Steve McGarrett, head of 5-0." The wallet was on the bedside table and the contents presented to the MPs. Satisfied the handcuffs were removed.

"You need to call the post before you leave the premises," the air man stated. "A car will be provided to take you to the commissary and back."

"It was just a carton of milk," McGarrett grouched. The second airman smiled a little and held out the plastic gallon jug.

"Yes, sir, we can see that," he said. "But there are strict orders to monitor and protect these premises. Please do not leave without checking in with security."

"I'll be sure he follows the rules, gentlemen," Williams emphasized. The MPs saluted and turned, briskly walking back to their patrol unit. As soon as the door was closed he could no longer control himself and burst into laughter. Snatching the milk McGarrett stomped of into the kitchen.

The uncontrolled laughing caused Danny to become dizzy and before he knew it he was just a quivering heap on the carpet. His head decided it should protest and a few bolts of pain shot through settling into a dull thumping headache. He decided that not moving was a valid choice and curled up tight.

"Hey, Boss! When'd ya get back?" Kono's cheerful voice filled his ears and he tried to block the noise with both hands curling up even tighter. He didn't recall Lewis saying he could have a blinding headache as a side-effect. There was a hand on his shoulder and he screamed as he tried to get away, rolling into the coffee table.

"Sssh, Danny, it's ok," Chin murmured as he used his good arm to try to help the trembling man. Another set of hands and Williams tried to get away but they were strong and his head felt like it was going to burst. He finally went limp as the darkness swamped him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Proper Care and Feeding

Waking up was once more a strange experience. He seemed to be on his side with a cool pack being held on the back of his neck. Fingers were carding his hair. He seemed to remember his head hurting; it still was but nowhere near as bad.

Again, the bell rang but this time he didn't bother getting up. He cracked his eyes open but found the light was too bright and closed them immediately. A buzz of conversation came closer as he gripped the living pillow beneath him.

"Danny, it's Dr. Lewis," a low voice informed him. "I'm going to take your vitals, ok?" He pondered an answer then carefully nodded. That didn't hurt so much. Whoever his pillow was slid out and he was turned carefully onto his back. The compress was removed and something soft slipped under his head and shoulders.

As he took vitals Lewis explained what he was doing. Each reading was noted down by Chin along with any comments. It seemed that everything was well within the normal limits. Finally eyes were opened and checked. The light bothered Danny but the sharp stabbing pain was gone. Lewis encouraged him to sit up.

"Ok, tell me what happened," he asked as he watched his patient actions.

"Uh, I was asleep," he began, "and the doorbell rang. Then someone knocked. I let the MPs in with Steve, identified him and then they left. It was kind of funny and I remember I was laughing. My head really began to hurt. I guess I went down and someone tried to touch me and everything went black." Lewis was impressed, the detective did not try to gloss anything over.

"Kono mentioned you were outside for awhile?" he prompted.

"Yeah, me and Chin sat on the beach a couple hours reading," he dutifully reported. "Then lunch, sliced fruit and sandwiches. Bastards wouldn't let me have a beer!" He glared at his unrepentant team.

"A beer would have been ok," the doctor conceded. "You seem to be just fine. Probably the headache from all the stimulation; you need to really take it easy."

"How can I take it any easier?" Danny complained. "Lying around on the beach? Getting served my meals, not having to do any cleanup, left to nap away the afternoon..."

"Ok, it sounds idyllic," Lewis agreed. "Still, your body is telling you to take it slow and you're going to have to listen to it." He shifted his eyes to the cluster of team mates.

"How's the reactions doing? Still sensitive to loud noise?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," Kono jumped in. "Steve got him first thing this morning while he was cooking breakfast."

"You cooked breakfast?" Lewis's laser-focus nailed Williams. The man squirmed.

"Uh, yeah, just baked french toast," he said reluctantly. The doctor returned his gaze on the team.

"Then I popped into the kitchen and he nearly hit the light fixture," Kono added.

"When we found him on the ground and went to touch him he reacted... quite strongly before passing out," Chin finished up. Lewis pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Headache?" Danny smirked and received a glare.

"Three panic attacks, making breakfast and sitting out in the sun do not equate to 'taking it easy', Det. Williams!" he growled. Loudly. Danny flinched and tried to push back, eyes growing alarmed.

"Four panic attacks," Steve said dryly as he put a comforting hand on his partner's shoulder. Still pissed, Lewis reached into his bag and took out a vial and syringe. He pulled up a dose and without a word swabbed William's upper arm and plunged the needle in.

The warm, sleepy feeling of morphine swept away any lingering headache and he blinked several times as his body relaxed. With McGarrett's help he was lowered back onto the couch, carefully positioned on his side and covered up with a light throw. It didn't take long for Danny to be asleep.

Lewis cleaned up the debris, snapping the needle into a portable hazmat case. Chin took away the trash and the black bag was packed. Beckoning the two other members of 5-0 the doctor moved into the kitchen.

"Ok, let me reiterate the ground rules here," he said very firmly. "No More Startling Williams! We all know he's going to react and it does not help his heart or his head. You must be patient and CALM!" Although Lewis was not calm at all.

"We understand," Steve offered.

"Understanding and actions are certainly separate things," he growled. "He should not be doing anything but relaxing. If he goes back outside make sure he has an umbrella. If he wants a beer he can have a couple of 'em, use common sense. Oh, wait, this is McGarrett's team."

And he proceeded to detail out exactly what the ill team member could do and how much he could actually drink going so far as to write down the major points and tacking it to the refrigerator with a bandage.

Finally, he declared he would stop by the following afternoon, picked up his bag and left. The three people looked sheepishly at one another.

"I think we've been bad," Chin said with a small smirk.

"I'm surprised we didn't get put into time out," Kono added. Steve rolled his eyes.

"It seems funny on the surface," he said tightly, "but Lewis is right. Danny cannot control his reactions and we have not been good at keeping things as calm as possible." His words sank in slowly.

"Yeah," Kono agreed. "You and me, bro, we're the worst."

"It looks like Danny'll be asleep for awhile. We should clean up and look over some of our files," Chin suggested. "Still have to figure out how to get the Ponos."

Waking up was fast becoming one activity Williams did not enjoy. His head was muzzy and his mouth felt like it was full of cotton.

Morphine. Damn it! Lewis had given him a load of joy juice.

Pushing up slowly he swung his legs over the side of the couch and held his head in his hands. Uggh! He allowed his body to get used to the idea of being upright then began to catalog his environment.

Room, couch, drawn curtains... safe house.

Low murmur of voices behind him. Definitely Chin and Steve. Kono was probably there as well.

Smell of something cooking, chicken? His stomach rumbled in interest.

Lewis had been there. Headache. Told to relax. How could he relax if they kept pumping him full of drugs?

Deep sigh, lungful of sweet ocean air. A cat-like stretch and he tested his ability to stand.

That worked ok. So he tried walking.

"Well, looks like sleeping beauty has woken up!" Chin grinned as the Haole made it into the kitchen and headed for the fridge. Both Steve and Kono were at his side and redirecting him to the table.

"I just wanted something to drink," he complained in a raspy voice. A tall glass of water appeared followed by a frosty bottle of beer. He gratefully drained the glass and looked dubiously at the bottle.

"Really?" he asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, Lewis was pretty specific in what you were allowed," Steve said grudgingly.

"That's alright then!" he grinned as he pulled back a swallow. Turning his attention to the table he noted open files and stacks of papers. He began to idly finger through a stack looking briefly at the contents.

"How do you feel, Danny?" Kono finally asked.

"Eh, a little muzzy," he admitted. "Hate morphine." His fingers stopped and he extracted a single sheet. A list of drugs stolen from a delivery service. He pushed that aside and glanced at the next list and delivery service. Names of drivers. Names of businesses that were supposed to receive the delivery.

"Anyone notice the businesses and delivery schedule?" he asked as he stifled a huge yawn.

"Different medical supply businesses," Chin shrugged.

"Different drivers," Kono added.

"Different days," Chin tagged on.

"Same rep number," Williams pointed out. "Each time it was the same representative, see?" He pointed out the schedules the company had provided. He flipped through the stack and extracted a file of another delivery service that had been hit several times.

"Looks like the same business rep here, too," the Haole pointed out. "A Brian Jones." Chin started typing into his laptop.

"Mr. Jones is a sales rep for Amerisource Inc," he said. "His service area includes the Hawaiian islands."

"Any other sales reps?" Danny asked. Chin continued looking.

"Well, there are four others working out of the office here in Honolulu," he said. "Plus there's an 800 number for ordering product."

"So five reps, plus a phone system and only Jones' name on those deliveries," the Haole concluded.

"Maybe he's senior rep and his name always appears?" Kono asked.

"Good question, we'll need to follow that up," Steve said. He started shifting through the invoices.

"Always the same stuff," he commented. "Vicodan, amphetamine, valium, and ... viagra?"

"Guess they have trouble getting it on after they've been roofied?" Danny suggested.

"Ok, that's the legal stuff," Chin said. "It's the rohypnol source we need."

"I figure maybe this Jones guy might have access to European supplies," Williams said. "Amerisource is an international company."

"Good point," Kono said. "Maybe me and Chin should do a little research in their ordering and shipping." A list of searches was compiled while Danny continued to lazily go through more and more stacks of notes and evidence. His stomach complained loudly and he took another swig of beer.

"I think we need to feed someone," Kono grinned.

"Or something," Steve deadpanned. "I've heard hungry bears make less noise." Danny just settled for a glare and started to push up.

"I can just grab something quick," he protested and was immediately reseated by Chin.

"Oh no, we got read the riot act," he said. "Doc went so far as to post a big note on your care and feeding. No way I'm going piss him off again!"

"You got that right, bro," McGarrett bumped fists with the elder detective. Another rumble from below the table.

"Then feed me or give me the phone for take out," Williams complained. With a laugh the two men went to pull out snacks.


	11. Chapter 11

Thought I'd better get something posted - Delays are inevitable at the end of the school year...

Chapter 11: Don't Trust Those Umbrella Drinks!

The night and day that followed William's setback went smoothly. More swimming, more strategy meetings, more milk and freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. Followed by more swimming to burn off the calories of the chocolate chip cookies. Danny had stayed awake and even managed to cool off in the water floating lazily as the competitive duo raced between the buoys.

The three healthy members of the team made sure Danny had no upsets during the day. Dr. Lewis had stopped by and was pleased with both readings and verbal reports. He didn't shoot Williams up with morphine so it was a win-win all around.

After feeding their Haole dinner, Kono explored the combination of fruit juices and rum. The three men returned to the large dining table where the files were spread out.

They ascertained that all the Amerisource reps had their own accounts and their rep numbers appeared on their billings. So Brian Jones moved up on the "I'm interested in you" list.

Williams was now looking over reports of people who'd been drugged and robbed while Chin was busy creating a map and timeline of the places the assaults took place. Initially there didn't seem to be a pattern, but there were several favored places that came up time and again.

"There's kind of a pattern," Chin said as he looked at the pins. "If you squint."

"Yeah, these three bars, all in hotels, are hit most often," Steve said.

"Maybe they book a room, take their victim upstairs and do whatever they're gonna do," Danny added.

"So we can look at registers, look for any reoccurring names in those places," Chin decided. More notations on the electronic pad.

"Tomorrow we start looking at those records," McGarrett decided. "We can't go anywhere, but we can certainly pull up information from the sources. Time to relax." He switched off his pad and set it down on the table.

"Hey, rookie, get those fru-fru drinks ready?" Williams leaned back and grinned watching Kono slip through the doorway.

"Believe it, bro!" she smirked. "Follow me!" The three men shoved chairs in and followed her out onto the deck, chairs set in a semi-circle with a tall pitcher set on it. Four glasses appropriately adorned with fresh fruit spears and umbrellas were filled with an appetizing liquid awaited them.

"Wait for the float!" Kono admonished as she pulled out a bottle of dark rum. A generous amount topped each glass and were scooped up. They settled down and sipped away.

"Good grief!" Chin sputtered as he sipped. "Is there any juice in this at all?" Steve grimaced.

"Uh, just the pineapple spear?" he hesitated. Danny stirred his glass with the straw before he sipped.

"Yeah, there's juice," he smacked his lips appreciatively. "But it's about 50/50." The others followed his example then retried the refreshment.

"I think someone else should make the next pitcher," Steve blinked.

"There's rum left for a 'next pitcher'?" Chin asked in disbelief. His cousin slapped his arm.

"Jerk!" she sputtered with laughter. They settled down for a few minutes and watched the stars appearing in the sky.

It would have been idyllic, but too much rum and a dark movie including plenty of pyrotechnics and violence provided the basis for tremendous nightmares. Plural. Starting with Steve who burst upright out of sleep calling for a long-forgotten comrade.

Danny stumbled over to him first, wisely talking to him in soft tones without actually making contact. Chin and Kono, however, entered the room with a bang, bursting through the door and startling McGarrett.

Who leapt off the bed and knocked his room mate over.

"STEVE!" Chin barked out stopping the Seal from further action. He froze, staring at the older detective.

"It's ok, Steve, just a bad dream," Danny called up from the floor. McGarrett looked down at his partner under his feet. It took several long moments for the frightened man to control his breathing.

"Man, cuz, what'd you put in that last one?" Chin asked.

"Same as the first pitcher," she said. "I finished off the bottles."

"Well, let's try to remember that Navy Seals and fru-fru drinks DO NOT mix," Danny muttered. The Haole was rubbing a sore stomach where he'd been shoved. Steve reached down and pulled his partner to his feet, making sure he hadn't caused any damage.

"I'll put it on the procedures list," Kono promised.

"Procedures list?" McGarrett asked suspiciously. The cousins smiled identical sweet smiles.

"Just a little list to help us keep things straight," Chin said angelically.

"Does Danny have one of these 'procedures lists'?" Steve continued. Like deer caught in the headlight the duo turned to the Haole.

"Uh, yeah," Kono said. McGarrett and Williams stared at them for a moment, then at one another before the haole shrugged.

"Ok, then, that's fair," Danny determined. "We're both kind of high maintenance."

"Speak for yourself," Steve huffed, "I'm easy to get alone with." Three sets of eyes swiveled in his direction. Three sets of eyes rolled with varying degrees of incredulity.

"I'm going back to bed," Danny shook himself and climbed back under the light covers. "I'll leave you to sort yourselves out." He a waved his hand dismissively and curled down. The others followed suit and soon quiet descended.

For a time...

When Williams came to he was sitting waist deep in the water, moon light dancing brightly on the gentle waves. He hardly had time to try to figure out where he was when several bodies splashed into the water behind him.

Steve carefully knelt down, a comforting hand on a shaking shoulder. Chin and Kono were next, buffering so that the shivering man was surrounded.

"Hey, Danno," soft voices. No answer. Just increased trembling.

"He looks a little shocky," Chin murmured as he pulled his Haole closer to him. Williams went willingly allowing the comfort.

"Better see about getting him inside and into dry clothes," Kono suggested. "Hey, bro, you want to go in with us?" Still no discernible answer. Steve tried next.

"Come on, Danny, let's go find something warm to drink," he ran a hand over shoulders and down the back. Finally the shocky man looked up.

"I'm wet," he said.

"Yeah, sitting in the ocean does that," McGarrett replied softly. They expected another comment but none were forthcoming; Williams simply pressed closer to Kelly and the shaking increased.

"Come on, Danny," Chin looked over at his team and they carefully stood up pulling the Haole with them.

"I hate that dream," he said as he attempted to walk inside leaning heavily on Steve's and Chin's shoulders.

"We hate it too," Kono agreed. "Scares us." She moved ahead to gather dry clothes.

Soon, dried, in clean clothes and a light blanket wrapped around him, Danny sipped at warmed broth. His hands were still shaking, body shivering, so Steve held the mug as he drank. Chin took over when he entered the kitchen so the Seal could change into dry clothes.

"I can't believe it's only 3," Kono groaned.

"I could certainly do with a couple more hours sleep," Steve said. Danny did not look too happy about that. But Chin set the mug down and stood up, offering the Haole a hand. Not saying a word the man was led into the bedroom and encouraged to lay down. Chin covered him with a sheet then lie down beside him stealing a pillow.

Turning onto his side Williams curled up nearly touching the older detective. Another pillow landed behind him and another body snugged in onto the bed. Lights were turned out.

"Night, Danny!" Kono called softly from the other bed.

"Night Kono," he sighed knowing they would not leave him alone.

"First one that even thinks about 'good night moon' has to make the coffee," Steve huffed. Snickering rose up for a few moments. Then silence and the evening out of breathing as tired people fell asleep.

Day three started late. Danny started to stretch indulgently but was hampered by two rather large bookends. With a sigh he wiggled up and out of the sheets and managed to climb over Chin.

*When you guys sleep you really sleep,* he mused looking over his slumbering team mates. He rolled his head loosening up his shoulders and neck before gathering clothing and heading into the bathroom.

The smell of brewing coffee woke up Kono. She sat up and looked around the room. Hmmm, two lumps still in the other bed. Which meant someone was up. Looking closer she grinned and went to dress.

"Hey, bro, what's for breakfast?" she asked as she entered the kitchen and poured out coffee for herself. Williams smirked.

"Last time I cooked I got in trouble," he said.

"Well, you look pretty well rested," she eyed him critically, "'cept maybe for the dark circles under your eyes."

"Sleep is a rare thing," he shrugged. He went over to the fridge and peered inside before rummaging in the veggie drawer.

"Anything good?" she asked.

"Stuff for omelettes, fresh fruit, probably toast," he mused.

"I'll do the cooking," Kono offered as she snagged the carton of eggs. Danny got out a sharp knife and began cutting up veggies for the filling.

The smell of onions and peppers hit Steve's nose. He lie there trying to decided where he was. Then he stretched slightly and nudged a body.

Which reacted.

Who knew Chin was such a nervous sleeper?

With a yell both men were flipped out of bed onto the floor; Chin glaring at the commander who in turn was glaring back. Danny came through the door.

"McGarrett! Kelly! Stop it!" he used his most authoritarian voice. Both men snapped to attention then sheepishly looked at one another.

"Sorry, bro," Chin grinned, embarrassed. He pushed up off the floor and offered his boss a hand up.

"Remind me never to startle you again," Steve said as he lifted up and shook the kinks from his back.

"Breakfast," Williams stated and left the two alone. Kono's laughter washed over them and they looked sadly at each other.

That woman was going to have fun teasing them!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: It's all in the details...

McGarrett looked over his team. Williams was elbow deep in files absorbing the information within. Kelly was typing furiously into a lap top, stopping briefly to scan the sentences on the screen. Finally, he listened as Kalakaua spoke to various people searching for any information overlooked in the attacks on tourists.

He glanced down at his own pad, trying to figure out how the rohypnol was getting onto the islands. Research was not his forte, but he'd slog through it as best he could. A sigh broke his concentration.

"You ok?" he asked Danny. The Haole was rubbing the bridge of his nose, eyes shut tight.

"Headache," he admitted. Steve glanced at his watch. It was after two and breakfast was a long time ago.

"Lunch break," he declared as he moved around to help his partner up out of the chair. Kono finished up on her call and hung up with a groan.

"Dead ends," she lamented, "just dead ends."

"This is interesting," Chin said as he looked up. "I don't know why it was missed. Some of the tourists who were attacked? Their credit cards were used a month or more after their attacks."

"That is weird!" Danny muttered as he peered over the older detective's shoulder. "Credit card companies usually track purchases." But there it was, on the screen. He squinted.

"All the stolen cards were used at The Varsity bar or the Circle Hotel on the Waikiki beach," he muttered, absently rubbing his temple.

"Lunch. Now." Steve determined as he pulled his second in command to the kitchen. Kono and Chin followed. Soon sandwiches were assembled as well as sliced fruit and chips. Ice tea was poured and the cookie jar placed on the table. Tylenol was dispensed to the Haole.

No one realized how hungry they'd become and the sound of crunching, munching and sipping filled the kitchen. As they ploughed through their meal McGarrett's phone rang announcing the Governor.

"Yes, ma'am?" he said politely after he swallowed.

"Steve, how is the team doing?" she asked with preamble. He glanced around the table.

"Better," he decided.

"Better?" she prodded.

"Williams is no longer jumping out of his skin," he allowed. "Still has the tail end of a headache. Lewis said not to worry about it and prescribed tylenol. Kelly's arm is healing well and the stitches will come out in another week."

"That's what the doctor told me," the governor allowed. Steve rolled his eyes. "He also indicated that you can be released tomorrow afternoon as long as everything looks good this evening."

"Tomorrow?" McGarrett was chaffing at the bit to get out and run down some leads.

"Tomorrow afternoon, Lt. Cmdr.," she emphasized each word. "My driver will be there around three. The cleaning crew will be by after so you just need to take your things with you." Finishing up the phone call Steve dumped the cell on the table.

"ooh, that's a good one!" Kono teased. He glared at her.

"Yeah, kind of a combo aneurysm and constipation face," Danny agreed. Chin wisely held his opinions to himself.

"We're being allowed out to play tomorrow afternoon," Steve huffed as he mashed a chip with his finger. "I feel like I'm in kindergarten and they're gonna make us take a nap, too!"

"Only if we get story hour," Danny said with the hint of a giggle.

"Goldilocks and the three bears!" Kono chimed in.

"No, the three little pigs," Chin snickered.

"Uh-uh," Danny held up his hand, "Super Seal and the Roofie of Doom." Which caused more snickering. McGarrett tried to keep his annoyed visage, but gave up and smiled.

"At least we can get our notes lined up and plan our attack," Williams finally tried serious. "We need to hit Amerisource and snap up that rep first off."

"I'm going to go access the records from the hotel and the Varsity and see if there's any pattern to the credit card usage," Chin determined.

"Did we find out any more about the Pono's?" Danny asked. And the team was back at the big table going over all the information they'd been able to gather.

The brothers both had records and had served time for selling drugs. Although there was only one conviction each, they'd been picked up several times but none of the other charges had stuck.

"Look at this," Danny motioned to Steve. "KaHiwa got off gun running charges by providing information on another perp. Looks like his brother did the same more than once."

"So they're snitches when it serves them," McGarrett said. "Get out of the bulk of their charges by turning evidence."

"Not someone I'd want to work with," Chin said. "You'd think that their street cred would suffer."

"Don't seem to care," Williams said. "Each time they gained territory. Can't believe HPD didn't note that. Look, by bartering specific information they eliminated a lot of competition. Solidified their own base of operation. With Washburn out of the way they get an established pipeline to drugs and lots of bit players ready to go."

"Looks like they have several layers of protection against being found out," Steve mused. "All those 'bit players' can be sacrificed easily enough."

"And it puts them in the sights of the Acosto gang," Danny pulled up more information. "The Ponos might just be able to get firmly established with this last move."

"Which is why they tried to take you out!" Chin jumped in. "Look, if the brothers could wipe out 5-0 the sky would be the limit!" Steve grimly nodded.

"It certainly would have," he allowed, "but it did not happen. Let's see how to stop them. We'll need solid evidence to satisfy our Haole!"

"HEY!" Danny snapped back. "Not me, the DA!"

"We're more scared of you, bro," Kono smirked. "You're even more a stickler than Chin."

"Hey!" now the oldest detective pretended to take offense. But after all was said and done that was what made their team the best: solid police work and super seal ninja skills.

A splash of insanity helped as well.

The afternoon spilled over quickly into a late night. Paperwork and beer bottles graced the table. Chin was blearily looking at his computer screen while Kono picked at her nails. Steve was still trying to make sense of his pad. Danny's eyes were closed and they assumed he was asleep.

"We need to get them picking up the merchandise," Williams said clearly, causing the other three to jerk up in surprise. "They'll want to meet their supplier then get the shipment secured."

His eyes were still closed.

"How can we do that?" Kono asked.

"If that drug rep is dealing then we can encourage him to set up a delivery," Danny said. He sighed and stretched and finally opened his eyes.

"Be sure the brothers do the pick-up?" Chin queried. "Would that work?"

"We know who picked up for Washburn," Kono considered, "Those two are in jail. The rep could demand a face to face with the Ponos and insist they have to pick up the product."

They sat drowsily considering this angle.

"Ok, it sounds like it might work," Steve said tossing the pad onto the table. "I think we need to go sleep and revisit it in the morning."

"Dibs on the bathroom first," Danny was up and moving before anyone else.

"I thought he was asleep," grouched Kono. She stretched and stood grabbing a couple empties. The other two helped bus the table and shut down the various electronic tools.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: To set a Trap

The 5-0 team revisited the plan over breakfast. The more they discussed it the better it sounded. Chin played devil's advocate and kept offering everything that could go wrong. This helped focus the entire operation. Danny leaned back in his chair.

"I don't think we've ever planned anything this extensively," he rolled his eyes. "Think I've kind of gotten used to running in with guns blazing."

"Don't forget the stealth ninja moves, bruddah," Kono teased.

"I almost feel pretty good about this," Steve said drawing three sets of dubious eyes. "Except for the part where we actually put it in motion. Still have to talk with Jones."

"That's the lynchpin," Danny agreed. "Without that link it's all bull hockey. In fact, we've over-planned."

"I said that," Chin protested and received a glare. "Well, I used different words, but yeah, there are too many variables we have to pull together first."

"I concur," McGarrett nodded. "Let's get everything cleaned up and packed. Once we're free we pick up Jones." They had already agreed they didn't want HPD to pick the rep up early. The element of surprise was important and they did not want the Pono brothers to get any inkling of their impending take-down.

If the governor's driver was surprised by the entire team on the sidewalk waiting he did not show it. Instead he helped pack the suv and drove them back to the Palace. Once they'd brought all their stuff upstairs Steve and Kono took off to locate and bring in Jones. Danny and Chin tracked Amerisource shipments.

"There was a theft reported this morning," Kelly put the information on the table screen.

"Was the shipment in the delivery van?" Williams asked.

"Supposedly it was," he said. "The driver didn't load it himself. But the orders are double checked as they go into the van."

"So the drugs may never make it out of the warehouse," Danny said.

"Except there are several robberies with masked people and guns taking the boxes out of the vans," Kelly reported. He called up a list of all the stolen shipments then the report details.

"Geeze, look at that pattern!" Williams exclaimed as he ran through the reports. Kelly squinted at the information.

"There is no pattern!" he stated. The Haole snorted.

"It appears to be chaos," Williams said patiently. He began shifting information so that it was sorted by drivers.

"Oh!" Chin said. "You saw that?" Danny smirked.

"Yep," he replied.

"You really are crazy, Haole," Kelly said with admiration. Now that the information was realigned two drivers always 'lost' a shipment somewhere between the warehouse and the delivery point. All other drivers always were held up by the perps.

"So this might not be Jones at all," Chin said.

"Too much of a coincident that only his shipments are taken," Danny pointed out. The older detective nodded. "And today's driver, Dean Matson, has had several other shipments 'disappear' off of his truck." The chimes on their cell phones drew their attention and soon they were heading down to interrogation.

By the time they made it to observation Brian Jones was nearly in tears. Of course, with McGarrett standing over him and staring at him silently helped to 'soften' him up. Kono sat across from the man.

"So, you've been supplying various pharmaceuticals to a 'private' concern for the past year?" she asked pointedly.

"Uh, I just, you know, made sure tracking information was available," he said definitely terrified. "Couple times a month, I'd leave it on my windshield."

"How did you know when?" Kono asked.

"I'd get a call, on my cell," he admitted. "Different times. Slowed up a few weeks back. Figured that he was done with me."

"Rohypnol," Steve stated with a reinforced glare. Jones cringed.

"I'd slip it in the shipment," he admitted. "I have, uh, friends in the European office. I'd mark the box with a large 'd' on the side."

Danny looked at Chin. Damn! This was way more convoluted. They definitely had hit the jackpot. The door opened and a couple HPD detectives came in and asked to be brought up to speed.

Soon the FBI was brought in as well as the DEA.

"More letters than Grace's alphabet soup," Danny commented, receiving a snort from Chin. They continued to listen as more tracking information was given.

"How are we going to get the Ponos now?" Kelly wondered aloud. Williams assumed a very contemplative expression as his mind wandered through all the information they'd unearthed.

"Well, we know the fibbes and DEA will deal with the international angle," he considered. "HPD will want some sort of role as well. I think our initial idea, of getting the Ponos to pick up a delivery in a location of our choice is the best idea. Two of those drivers 'lose' the product; all we need to do is find out if they do the delivery themselves or if they hand it off."

"I agree, we can easily stake out the vans; we just need to keep the lid on the operation until Jones gets another call," Chin agreed. With this in mind they started to negotiate with the other law enforcement personnel in the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Cooperation/Coordination/Coobotheration

Maintaining calm was difficult; the little team from Hawaii had to assert their command and leadership of the operation. What with the DEA and FBI both wanting lead, and the HPD grumbling in the corner, it took all of Steve's laser focus and Danny's ten dollar words and police savy to keep the case.

Of course, when the Governor caught wind of the entire event she offered to speak with the various governmental heads. Fortunately, the 5-0 team was able to handle the details themselves.

Agent Jansen, FBI, was the hardest to deal with. He didn't figure the Ponos were important enough to the federal case. He was raring to go after the international thefts. But after serious negotiation the combined task force agreed to wait a week; 5-0 would shadow Jones in hopes he'd be contacted for another shipment. The FBI would concentrate on his international connection. Finally, HPD would watch the two delivery men that Williams had identified.

Retreating to their offices, team 5-0 discussed shadow detail. According to phone records Jones was usually contacted in the afternoon; only once before lunch. The calls had increased after the lull period (presumably until the Ponos had acquired the intel from Washburn about his source).

"I can take first shift," Danny offered. Steve checked his watch.

"No can do, Haole," he said. "You have a date this afternoon with a beautiful lady!" The serious game face dropped from the detective's face as it broke into a grin.

"Grace!" he said happily.

"Yes, Grace," Steve returned the grin. "Kono can take first, then I'll do the night. Even though he's never been contacted doesn't mean the timing won't change."

"I'll take over at 6 am," Chin determined, "then you can meet us at the Amerisource office. With your tie you'll fit right in!"

"Thanks, guys!" Danny was grinning like a fool. Steve motioned with his hands.

"Shoo! Don't want to keep Gracie waiting!" he said.

Picking up his little girl at school Williams headed back to his apartment. Certain obligations needed to be met before the fun. Homework had to be done before Grace went home that evening.

"Dan-no!" she whined, "I have math AND reading! I have a book report due Friday!" He ruffled her hair.

"Ok, Monkey, let's get home and see what we can do," her complaints were music to his ears. He loved the daily trials and tribulations of family. Pulling into his parking slip he picked up her bag and headed for his apartment. Thanks to Chin and Kamekona the Haole now had a two-bedroom first floor apartment surrounded by older neighbors. A far cry from his old place and the wild party atmosphere that kept him up at night.

Grace opened the door and soon had a glass of milk and a few cookies from the Mets cookie jar that sat on the kitchen counter. She settled at the kitchen table and directed her father in pulling out what she needed to do.

"You're all upset over twelve problems, Monkey?" Danno acted surprised. "You can do this in your sleep!" She giggled and took the pencil and paper from her notebook and started in on heading the paper.

She finished in twenty minutes then spent another twenty reading from her novel. Danno let her explain how she needed to set up the book report and asked just enough questions to help focus her. Soon she'd plotted out her report.

"You're really good, Danno," she chirped as she happily drew a picture for the book report. "Step-Stan is always busy and mommy says I need to do it all by myself." Danny just smiled at her, although he was growling inside.

"Granma and Granpa always helped me and your uncles and aunts," he said. "Even when we got older they wanted to hear about what we had to do." He watched indulgently as she took out her crayons and markers. By 4:30 she was done and put everything away.

"Can we get a shaved ice?" she asked. "Can Uncle Steve and Kono and Uncle Chin come too?"

"I guess you could call Uncle Steve and ask," he said. She happily pulled out her pink, sparkly, cell phone and made the call.

Chin was contemplating pulling his hair out. Or busting his boss in the chops. The Navy Seal was stomping around the war room with nothing to focus on. Chin had plenty to do but having to explain everything was tiresome. He heard a strange sound emanating from Steve's cargo pants.

"Are those coqi frogs?" he asked as a broad smile broke out on McGarrett's face. He pulled out his phone and pushed the accept button.

"Hey, Gracie! How're you doing?" he asked and then listened patiently to the response.

"Shaved ice? I don't know keiki, me and Chin are pretty..." Steve stopped as the older detective was nearly jumping up and down trying to get his attention.

"GO!" he urged. Steve looked at him quizzically.

"Just go, get a shaved ice. Get dinner!" Chin ordered. "Leave me to work in peace!" Now the Seal grinned.

"Ok, Grace, tell Danno to pick me up!" He clicked the line off and headed back to his office to close up for the night.

"Finally!" Chin sighed gratefully as he went back to his cyber investigation.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Diversions

Shaved ice led to walking down the beach. Which led to a very wet Grace and Steve. Which led to a 'lecture' from Danno. Which led to Danno getting dunked.

A very satisfied Chin lined up all the cyber information without his rather annoying boss. He had the game plan ready; just had to wait for the contact.

Kono found Brian Jones an annoying man. He whined about the unfairness of it all - he wasn't a criminal! He was just supplying the needs of his customers. She had long since stopped talking with him but chose to sit with a rather sharp knife cleaning her nails.

Jones certainly got the message and sat slumped in his chair muttering to himself.

"McGARRETT!" Williams screeched as rose up from the surf. His beautiful daughter stood on the sand holding cell phones (guns had been left locked in the trunk) laughing. Before Steve could get away Danny launched his compact, muscular body at the Seal and easily took him down. They rolled in the water getting thoroughly soaked.

Reaching over the dark-haired man flipped his partner's hair out of his eyes.

"Hey, Haole, you look damp!" he grinned like a silly fool, any tension was totally wiped away. Danny glared for a moment then started laughing. They trudged out of the water and joined a bouncy Grace.

"Don't think you get to ride in the car, Monkey!" her dad falsely threatened. She just giggled. They walked back up to the boardwalk and headed for the car. Danny always kept clean clothing in his trunk given Gracie's propensity to getting into mud, water and other car-unfriendly things.

"At least there are public shower stalls," Steve grinned his thanks as he accepted his clump of dry clothes and towel. As far as Danny was concerned Steve had a propensity to getting into yucky situations that were not getting into his car, either!

"Yep, come on, Monkey!" Danny herded his daughter towards the 'family' stall leaving Steve to take care of himself.

McGarrett slipped into the adjoining stall and listened to the father and daughter chatter. He still wished his dad had been like Danny. His partner had given up literally everything to be with her. He pushed those negative thoughts aside and vicariously lived a better childhood.

"Danno! What's that?" Gracie suddenly asked and Steve, with his male mind immediately thought she was questioning a certain, ahem, appendage.

"This?" Danny asked calmly. "You've seen that before!"

"Can I touch it?" she asked inquisitively. Steve had to fight hard not to laugh.

"Of course you can," came the patient response. "I think it looks different 'cause I'm actually getting a tan in pineapple hell." The giggles warmed McGarrett's heart.

"You got this before, right?" she asked innocently. Steve stopped what he was rinsing and listened intently.

"Yes, back in Jersey," he said. "Remember? I was in the hospital for awhile."

"It made mommy really sad," she said morosely. Now the Seal froze. "She stopped loving you."

"Monkey, it wasn't just this one scar," he said. Steve could imagine him drawing his daughter into a hug. "It was a whole bunch of things. Mommy was scared I would die, but I wasn't really good at talking with her. I kind of get angry and yell."

"She did, too," Grace pointed out.

"Yeah, she's got a good set of lungs, huh?" a shared giggle. "And for the record, we still love each other, but it's different. Plus, we have you! You'll always have Danno and mommy."

"Ok!" she said brightly. "Can we eat dinner with Uncle Steve?" she was off on another line of thought, all the sadness gone.

"Sure, Monkey, if he wants," he answered. "Hey, Ninja Seal, you want to eat?" Of course he knew McGarrett had heard the entire conversation and didn't raise his voice much.

"Sounds good!" Steve answered a little roughly. They finished drying and dressing. When he exited the stall he watched as the little girl bounced around her dad trying to negotiate dining options.

"Uh-uh, no way! I'm not eating fast food!" Williams stated throwing Steve off. He thought all the man ate was junk food!

"What about the noodle house?" she asked and watched her father consider it.

"Ok, the Noodle House," he affirmed. "You like Chinese, right?" he looked over at his partner.

"Who doesn't?" McGarrett replied as they put wet things back into the trunk and extracted guns, badges and phones. "Let's call Chin and see if he's interested."

Chin was more than interested. He wanted to share his findings and plans with his team mates and figured once Grace was dropped off they could talk. He went down and gunned his motorcycle then eased it into the early evening traffic.

The two Hawaiian natives had not eaten in this restaurant. It had a family feel to it, brightly lit and clean. It was apparent the Haole had been there before because the hostess greeted him and Grace by name. They were seated by the window and the girl immediately began pouring over the menu.

"How'd you find this place?" Steve asked.

"How else? Kamekona," Danny replied as he flipped through the menu. He'd indulge his daughter's whims tonight. "A few months back Grace said she was hungry and didn't want shaved ice."

"Ohh, that must have really made the man happy," Chin smirked.

"Actually, he was amused," Danny reported as he closed his menu. "Being a dad I told her she couldn't have any fast food and the big man sympathized with her. Then suggested this place. Gracie loves it."

"Danno, can we try this?" she pointed at the menu.

"Crispy Cornish Hen?" he looked at the item askance. "Sounds like fried chicken!"

"But we can get that mushroom thing you like!" she bargained. "I'll even eat some of the vegetables!" Danny pretended to consider this.

"Ok, if we get the egg drop soup, too, then I'm in," he upped the ante. Gracie didn't even have to think, it was her favorite soup.

"'k!" she agreed. Steve and Chin just grinned at the negotiation process. Glancing at Danny's choice the Seal was a little confused: the Haole liked tofu? Before he could call him on it the waitress came up to the table and listened to Grace as she recited her choices before turning her eyes to the men across from her.

"You share, right? Me and Danno do," she asked.

"Of course, Gracie, that's how you eat Chinese food!" Chin assured her and ordered some mu-shu rolls and steamed fish. Steve grinned at her and ordered Shanghi noodles.

"Oooh! I love the noodles!" she exclaimed with a smile, "and Danno loves the fish!" The men shared amused glances.

"I think I'll order this lamb and leek dish for Kono," Chin mused. She likes lamb and it sounds interesting."

"Yeah, might help given she drew short straw," Danny commented as he helped Grace get out her crayons and paper. She was soon happily coloring.

Dinner was excellent from mu-shu to the tapioca and taro for dessert. Grace was definitely lagging and curled up on her father's lap. Both Chin and Steve smiled indulgently. All their hard work to protect Hawaii came to this moment: seeing the the love before them, knowing they were safe.

"Come on, Haole, let's get the kid back to mom," Chin said. "Then we can crash your place and look over my plans." Steve tried to glare.

"Your plans? Just who leads this unit?" he mock-growled.

"Danno," Grace mumbled and snuggled closer. Chin and Danny laughed at the indignation on Steve's face.

"Don't worry boss, I know who does," Williams smirked. Placated, the Seal helped his friend up and they walked back to the Camaro. Danny nestled Grace in the back seat.

"There's beer in the fridge," he said to Chin. "We should be there in a half-hour."

"Mahalo! I'll be waiting," the older detective grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Let the Hunt Begin!

McGarrett had to admit that Kelly'd done a great job planning out how to track the stolen drugs. If they were taken at gun point the easily hidden tracking device inside a dummy bottle would take them to the Ponos. If it was the driver then there'd be the device and the driver himself. They'd be able to get to the drop-off point and be ready to capture the brothers.

So it was just a matter of waiting. Two days of surveillance round the clock paid off on day three when Jones was contacted. Chin was monitoring and soon had taped the entire transaction. A box was to be prepped and marked for for special delivery.

"Which means Matson will be the driver," Kono said as she checked the manifest.

"I contacted HPD," Danny said as he walked into the war room. "They're picking up surveillance until the drop goes down. Chin will be back soon."

"Good," Steve said as he checked out the manifest over Kono's shoulder. "We need to get Matson and see what will happen next."

"All ready taken care of," Williams said. "HPD is bringing him in after his run today. Don't want to tip anyone off."

The delivery driver was not happy with the turn in events. Especially since he'd been implicated in the thefts. At first he protested, saying he didn't have anything to do with the entire ring. But between Steve's rather daunting presence and Danny's cajoling he spilled his part in the racket after getting some concessions.

"I pass the box off during my run," he explained. "The buyer, he don't want any contact with me or Cerves, the other driver."

"When?" Steve asked.

"Uh, my lunch hour," he said. "I go down to Moanalua Gardens and park. Leave the door unlocked. When I come back the box is gone and an envelop is on the seat."

"That's it?" Danny pushed.

"That's it! I nevah see anyone!" Matson asserted.

"Ok, you will go and follow your routine," Steve said. "You'll have an officer with you until you start your deliveries tomorrow. You will be carefully monitored along the route. Do not change routine!" They left the shaken driver with the HPD.

That gave the 5-0 time to scope out the drop off point and determine the best place to watch. The packaged meds at the warehouse were boxed along with a tracking device. All that was left to do was relax and wait for lunch the following day.

Danny Williams was running late. He leapt up the stairs of the Palace two at a time before he commandeered an elevator. He burst out and down the hallway sliding into the war room in time to see three sets of glares settle on him.

"Nice of you to join us, Williams!" Steve growled.

"Grace had a nightmare; had to stopped by and settle her down," he explained. "What do we have?"

"We have a major drug bust going down," Steve said with less bite. Chin took up the tale motioning towards the table.

"Package is in motion," he said. "Matson is following his route and there are HPD at each drop off."

"Nothing suspicious so far," Kono added.

"So, we off to the park?" Danny asked.

"Chin and Kono," Steve said shortly. "You and I will wait off-site to limit the possible detection."

"I'm down with that," the Jersey detective nodded.

"Thirty minutes," McGarrett said. The team split up to take care of last minute needs.

"Package is in position," Chin said quietly over his mouthpiece. He and Kono watched from their picnic table as Matson sauntered off with a sack. They didn't have to wait long; a white Prius pulled up and soon a man had opened the door and extracted a box. Something was left inside the cab. Chin watched his phone as the tracking blipped moved off with the car.

Kono relayed the license plate to the team including the HPD. They waited a few more minutes than packed up and took off after the blip.

"Heading towards the water," Danny commented.

"Probably a boat transfer," Steve figured out loud.

"Heading towards Sand Island," Chin reported over their earpieces. They followed the blip until it stopped. Staying slightly back they watched as the driver parked his car and went down to the dock with the box. He boarded a boat and started off.

"Ok, Chin, you and Kono follow the boat," Steve decided. He turned the camaro down the roadway and paced the boat along the dock. Fortunately the big warehouses lining the pier blocked the driver's view of them.

"Why does it always have to be an abandoned warehouse on a deserted pier?" Williams grouched as the Camaro slid to a near-silent stop behind a large cargo container. The blip had stopped on the other side of the building.

"I'm gathering waiting for the HPD is also out of the question," he continued mirthlessly. He earned a roll of the eyes from the Seal.

"Ok, Chin, Kono, see if you can park and move in carefully. Danny and I'll go through the front entrance," Steve outlined quickly.

With the plan down the two moved off. Working their way along the front of the building the two men ducked under windows so as not to tip off their presence. They found the large door slid open exposing the shadowy interior of the building.

Low voices came wafting out and McGarrett nodded to his partner to hold position. Crouching, Williams leaned slightly against the building and listened.

There seemed to be a slight disagreement going on. One voice was complaining that the delivery was late and that they should leave. The second voice was calmly denying the concern. Then the sound of a door sliding open on the water side of the building filtered through.

The sound of more talking emanated from the recesses of the building. Steve looked at Danny and gestured with his head. The two men slipped into the warehouse and moved silently towards the van parked by the dockside door.

Before Danny could stop him Steve had his back pressed against the side of the van and started to slid to the back. He suddenly threw himself around the open door.

"5-0! FREEZE!" he demanded. To a vacant area. A click to his right next to his ear stopped him.

"Drop it, McGarrett!" a deadly voice sounded.

Mentally cursing Williams eased himself around the other side of the van. He was nearly to the back end when a shout caught his attention. He turned and fired.

And was immediately rewarded with six shots being emptied into his torso. His body slid to the ground.

"Danno!" Steve yelled. He was held in place by the gun at his head. The perp stepped down from the van.

"Knees, McGarrett," the voice hissed. "Makaha?"

"Here, bro," the second Pono brother strutted into view. "Fraid the pig got the delivery guy."

"Bummer!" KiHawa complained. "Gonna need to get a new runner. Da pig?"

"He's kind of swiss cheese," Makaha smirked.

Into the entire mess Kono and Chin arrived at the scene.

KaHiwa Pono grinned evilly at the cousins facing him. McGarrett was on his knees, hands behind his head and Pono's gun against his head.

"I win," he crowed. "The mighty 5-0 is finished!"

"Where's Danny?" Kono asked still holding her gun steady on the man controlling her boss.

"Want to tell him, big guy?" Pono verbally prodded. "How the haole came to your rescue?" He smirked at the way the 5-0 boss squirmed.

"Six shots to the chest, man," the Makaha Pono bragged. "Six shots! Stupid pig went down without a whimper." Chin growled as he firmed his grip on his own weapon.

"So now we figure we'll take care of da loose ends," KaHiwa said, "drop your guns or the boss gets it."

"Don't!" Steve said quickly. "Do that we're all dead."

"You stupid pigs were sooo easy," KaHiwa continued. "Man, we knew you were trailing Matson! He flipped the shipment box which tipped off Max. Too bad Williams got him, but what can you do?"

"You can put your guns down NOW!" Chin growled forcefully.

"Don't think so," Makaha smirked.

The standoff was clearly defined, the cousins had guns on the brothers, the brothers had one gun pointed at McGarrett's head, the other on Kono.

Something dripped on KiHawa's head, then his arm. Glancing quickly he noted the red color. He looked back up at the detectives and at the look of incredulity pasted there. Very, very slowly he looked up.

One thing to be said about six bullets, there was a LOT of blood. And the haole did not look at all pleased with that.

"I would suggest you put your gun down," Danny growled through gritted teeth, "or I will rip you fuckin' heart out and shove it up your ass."

Makaha reacted first, steel hitting the ground as he leapt backwards screaming. KaHiwa barely loosened his grip on his own weapon when Steve surged up and threw him hard on the ground. Chin and Kono were there in an instant cuffing the two criminals.

For his part Danny just watched. His three partners cast worried eyes in his direction.

"Ok?" McGarrett finally asked.

"Eh, think I'm gonna collapse into a manly heap and whimper," the injured man said as his legs gave out. His friend had him before he hit the ground. Chin wasted no time in contacting HPD and the emts while Kono made sure the brothers were secured, employing zip ties for their ankles.

Finished, the cousins joined Steve as he carefully laid his partner down and started to assess his injuries. One bullet had creased his arm and he was bleeding from his nose and mouth. Breathing was labored. Tie was removed and his shirt ripped open.

"You... get to replace... that," Danny panted. Sirens started to come nearer to them.

"Yeah, I'll replace it," Steve said as he opened it expecting the worst.

And was greeted by a vest with a little heart painted on it with Grace's and Danno's names. There were four mushroomed bullets smattered across his torso.

"Think... I broke... a rib," he complained.

"Oh my god, thank you Grace!" Kono murmured as she touched the heart gently. Their small group was disturbed as the paramedics rolled up and cleared them away.

At least they tried. Steve was going no where. He helped remove the vest and kept Danny still as they began gathering vitals and contacting the ER.

"Pierced lung," one paramedic noted, "definite diminished breathing sounds on the left."

"BP, 90 over 60 and dropping, respers 35, pulse 55," the other paramedic recited. These were reported to the ER and soon an iv was hung and oxygen administered. Danny was quickly loaded onto a gurney and immediately began trying to shove the emts away. He succeeded in pushing one man onto his posterior when Steve got into his face.

"DANNO!" he yelled as he held his friend's face forcing him to look up. "It's ok! They're going to take you to the hospital."

"Ngh.. No, no hospital," Williams protested.

"Yes, Danny, hospital," Steve reiterated.

"He's agitated, sir," the paramedic said. "Can you ride in with us?" Steve glanced over at the cousins getting affirmative nods. He grasped his friend's hand and quietly assured him he would be ok.

During the ride in the ER doctor authorized a few ml's of diazepam to help calm the blond detective. Even with this on board McGarrett held his hand and leaned over talking to him the entire trip. By the time they made it to the medical center Lewis was waiting at the doors.

"He's calmed down but his heart beat has become somewhat erratic," the paramedic told the doctor before giving him the latest set of vitals. Lewis looked down at the bruising that was starting to darken his patient's chest, his fingers brushed over four: two where the ribs were more than likely broken, on to his upper abdomen and one directly over his heart.

"Possible bruised heart," he muttered. "Let's get into treatment 7." McGarrett was still tethered by his partner's firm grasp. The doctor smiled grimly and indicated with his head for the Navy Seal to come with them.

Soon a more thorough examination was in process while Danny was being completely stripped. He muttered his complaints to Steve who continued to gently tease and commiserate with him. The probing fingers caused him to gasp and elicited a new round of complaints against damned doctors who wouldn't leave well enough alone. But the rants suddenly stopped when he could no longer draw in air easily.

"I need a chest tube kit," Lewis said and soon was swabbing his patient's flank. He picked up a large needle-like object.

"Hold him down," he ordered and the nurses and orderly moved to anchor Williams down.

"What the hell..." McGarrett began and then realized what was going to happen. He pressed his forehead down against Danny's and looked in his eyes.

"Gonna hurt, Danno, but I got your back," The look of panic turned to extreme pain as the needle pierced skin; the rush of air and some fluids immediately helped and breathing eased.

Satisfied with this fix Lewis waved in the x-ray tech and equipment. Promising he'd be right back in Danny reluctantly let go of his lifeline. The medical team retreated to the hallway.

"What's going on, doc?" Steve asked as soon as the door closed. Lewis looked up from scribbling on his clipboard.

"Broken ribs, pierced lung, looks like a bruised heart," he reported. "We'll go in and fix those ribs and patch up the lung."

"What about the bruised heart?" McGarrett prodded.

"We'll monitor it in the hospital, give him some really good pain meds," Lewis explained. "It shouldn't be a problem but he's going to need complete rest for a week, then another week before he can go back to light duty. I need to assess how bad it is before I can say for sure." Steve didn't like the answer but there was nothing he could do about it until all the tests had come back.

The rattle of the x-ray cart alerted the team and soon Steve was back beside his partner holding his hand. A nurse busied herself with vitals and Lewis peered at the computer screen to look at the x-rays. Danny's eyes were half-closed as he tried to stay awake.

"Ok, Danny," Lewis said as he approached the gurney. "The two broken ribs will require surgery. We need to do an ekg to check on your heart as well as some blood panels. After surgery we'll probably do an echocardiogram. At least the x-rays show the sternum and ribs are not broken over your heart."

"When?" Williams asked tersely.

"Now," replied Lewis. "Having a surgery set up. I want to get those ribs back in place and make sure your lung wall is patched. You'll be with us a couple of days." He gestured at the nurse who handed him a syringe.

"This will help with the pain and you can sleep," the doctor said. "Steve can stay with you until you go up to surgery, ok?"

"Ok," he answered as he watched the syringe being twisted onto a port and the medicine pushed slowly into the line. Feeling Steve's grip he slowly turned his eyes to his partner.

"Hey, Danno," Steve grinned as the pain eased from his friend's face.

"Hey, we get the bad guys?" he asked, blinking as the warm rush of drugs flowed into him.

"Yep, nice and neat," McGarrett said. "We can talk more when you get out of surgery."

"'k," Danny sighed out. "Tell Gracie Danno loves her."

"You bet, Danno," Steve placed his hand on the Haole's forehead to help anchor him.

"Not Danno," he slurred, "Danny." The smile on the Navy Seal's face soften as he soothed his friend.

"Danny."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Recovering Once Again

Chin Ho Kelly looked up from his laptop. The rustling on the couch caused him to smile. He quietly got up and moved across the room.

"Hey, Danny, you waking up?" he asked gently as he checked over his friend. Williams was wrinkling his nose and peering up through slitted eyelids.

"How can I? You keep doping me up," he grumbled. He'd been released after two nights in the hospital with a truck bed full of drugs designed to keep him relaxed and pliable. Dr. Lewis had been adamant: his bruised heart needed to heal and given the tendency for Danny to get all riled up he made sure his team mates would keep him that way.

"I know, but its for your own good," Chin said patiently. "How about a little lunch?"

"Eh, I could eat," Danny allowed. His friend carefully helped him up mindful of broken ribs. He slowly ambled over to his table and allowed Kelly to lower him on the chair. Soon a bowl of chicken soup and a sandwich were placed in front of him.

"What? You left the crusts on?" Danny said sarcastically as he picked up a piece of the carefully quartered sandwich. Chin snickered as he settled down to eat his own lunch. He was pleased his Haole was complaining yet accepting of all the help.

Still having to work to tie up all the loose ends of their case against the Ponos as well as help the FBI with their investigation the 5-0 team were taking turns staying with Williams. Oh, the feisty man had protested, loudly, but quickly capitulated when Lewis's alternative was a rehab bed in a skilled nursing facility.

Danny Williams was not dumb. He took his pills and let his ohana take care of him. Of course, this was only day two post hospital. McGarrett hadn't had the chance to annoy him yet!

Once Danny had finished soup and sandwich Chin pulled out a deep dish apple pie Kamekona had left earlier that morning. One of the Big Man's extended family had baked it expressly for the injured cop.

"You sure you checked that for bombs or poison or, I don't know, radiation?" Williams looked askance at the treat.

"He said Mama made it, you know, the little old lady that runs the coffee shop?" Kelly said as he sliced and dished up two pieces.

"Mama made this for me?" he said, surprised. He remembered the very first time Kamekona had dragged him into her small shop. She'd adopted him on sight and he visited her regularly for his morning coffee.

"Yes, she did," Chin replied and smiled to himself as his friend visibly relaxed, eyes softening.

"She made me one a couple months back, when we got back from Denver," he said. "She even framed a picture of the team from the event and hung it up in her shop."

"I didn't notice it," Chin mused as he took a bite. His eyes widened as he began to chew through the flaky, cinnamon-enhanced pie. "You had one of these two months back and you didn't share? You are in so much pilikia!" Danny smiled brightly as he savored his own slice.

"She said it was for me," he reasoned. "Kono and Grace helped me. Kamekona licked the plate." Chin snorted.

"Ok, If Kamekona was there then this sized pie wouldn't last long at all!" the older detective allowed. They finished dessert and more pills were doled out.

"So, how long do I make like sleeping Beauty?" Williams growled as he tossed the meds into his mouth and swallowed.

"Through the weekend," Kelly said. "You go for a check-up next Monday and Dr. Lewis said he'd re-evaluate the medication regime." He was pleased to note the Haole nodded in agreement before wandering to the bathroom.

Managing to stay awake for a little while Danny sifted through some of the paperwork and helped Chin filling out a couple forms. But when he started nodding off he was put back on the couch and soon was back asleep.

The week days blended together into one long nap punctuated with food. Friday afternoon came around and the scenery changed. The team had called it a day around 3. Steve was dispatched to collect Grace and her things for the weekend. That left Kono and Chin to pack up the sleepy Haole and get him over to McGarrett's house.

When Danny was once more aware he was on a lounge chair on a familiar lanai under an umbrella. He could hear his daughter shrieking and splashing in the distance alone with Kono's lilting laugh and Steve's teasing voice.

"Well, hey, Danny, you waking up?" Chin asked gently. He could tell the man wasn't quite all there, his eyes unfocussed as he lie there. So the cousin moved closer and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder continuing to speak in soft, gentle tones.

"Is that my monkey?" Williams finally asked after accepting a sip of cool water.

"Yep, she's here for the weekend," Chin said. "Remember? Steve told you earlier this week that we'd all come here for the weekend." A little more aware Williams pushed up and let his friend adjust the lounge.

"I couldn't decide if it were a dream or not," he allowed. "Everything's kind of jumbled."

"Well, it's not a dream," Chin assured him. There's Grace and Kono dunking our fearless leader." The two men shared a laugh as the female duo crashed into the Seal and toppling him over into the water. The man surged up plucking the little girl and tossed her into the waves before latching onto his other tormentor and throwing her after. Grace popped up and shrieked again.

"DANNO!" she could make out her father sitting up with Chin by him. She leapt passed her adult playmates and shot up the beach to the lanai. Without thinking she was quickly on top of her Danno pulling him into a very wet and sandy hug.

"OOOF!" the hurt man blew out all the air from his lungs and struggled not to move around too much. It hurt, but it was a good pain - holding his daughter.

Chin quickly helped support the squirming mass of Monkey so she didn't knee her father in any of his bruises. She settled down nearly immediately, realizing what she'd done. Carefully she slid off to the side of the lounge, still wrapped around Williams but no longer putting weight on his chest.

"Missed you, Danno," she said as she snuggled in tight. He gently kissed her head.

"Missed you too, Monkey," he replied. They relaxed together while Kono continued to tackle her boss and attempted to escape retaliation. Chin handed his lounging Haole a tall glass of ice tea. He gratefully sipped with his daughter's help and reclined once more.

"I'm gonna be kind of sleepy, sweetie, so you should go play a little more," he told Grace. She shrugged and burrowed in closer. His hand gently ran over her hair. After a few minutes her head popped up and she carefully inspected her father's face, slack in sleep once more.

"Why is Danno so tired?" she asked. Chin once again carefully explained his injuries and the need to keep him completely calm. She nodded and slipped off the chair. Bending she placed a kiss on the sleeping man's forehead then turned and shot back down to the water to rescue Kono from the Seal.

The next time Danny was aware he'd been moved indoors to the lounge. He had his daughter carefully wrapped around his 'good' side watching a movie on the tv. He sighed happily and nuzzled her hair before drifting.

Dinner was uncomplicated, broiled chicken and salad as the doctor wanted healthy for the patient. Danny bemoaned the lack of beer but rallied for dessert, cookies his daughter made with Chin's help.

By the time Monday rolled around Williams was thoroughly slept out and getting a bit snippy. He grumbled all the way in to the doctor's office and settled on the exam table with a glare. Lewis was pleased with the initial check and merrily sent him down for a couple scans to check the heart.

It was five long hours later that the nurse contacted 5-0 headquarters and reported they could pick up their colleague. He was well past snippy and into a major sulk when Steve showed up.

"How'd it go?" he hesitated to ask.

"Fine," the nurse replied. "Dr. Lewis will be in shortly." Danny growled.

"Shortly, she says. Shortly! That could be five minutes or forty-five!" he was nearly vibrating. "Hey, calm down, you don't want to hurt yourself!" Steve finally got a hand on his shoulder. His partner started taking deeper breaths.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," he muttered. "Just it took so long and they repeated half the tests! I'm not good at just lying around."

"Unless heavily medicated," McGarrett deadpanned. He felt Williams stiffen for a moment under his hand then relax.

"Yeah," he agreed sourly. There was a tap at the door and Lewis bustled in with lots of paperwork.

"Looking good, Danny," he said with a smile. "Ribs are healing nicely and your heart is strong. Had to repeat a couple of tests because we couldn't believe you healed so fast." He rooted through test results to recheck the figures.

"Which means?" Steve prompted. Lewis looked up sheepishly.

"Oops," he smirked. "Which means desk duty for the rest of the week. You can start a light exercise regime, meaning walking on flat ground then working up to a heavier cardio work-out. I've included a paper on what you'll need to do. Then come see me next Monday and I'll re-evaluate your heart.

"Oh, joy," Danny grumbled. Lewis and McGarrett laughed.

"Yes, joy," he retorted. "But I think you'll be able to go back on active duty if your heart continues to improve. Just don't push it! Any chest pain slow down!"

"I'll monitor him," Steve promised. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Great, the man that does a triathalon every morning and twice on Saturdays is gonna 'monitor' me!" he grumped.

"Be nice or I'll sic Kono on you!" he threatened. His friend shrugged his agreement and hopped off the table.

After filling two new prescriptions they headed back to Danny's place. The cousins were already there and had a celebratory dinner waiting them.

The rest of the week included testifying at Carl Washburn's trial. The original drug runner was less than pleased to see the entire 5-0 team, especially Williams and McGarrett. He'd hoped the Pono brothers would have at least eradicated one of the men as promised and mess up the team.

But here was the full comportment. Over the course of two days each added their own testimony to the increasingly broad body of evidence. The prosecution had done a thorough job and were looking towards at least 15 years for each count of drugging tourists and stealing from them. Given there were several dozen of attacks, Washburn would be put away for life at least.

In another section of jail the two Pono brothers sat awaiting their own trials. Bail had been denied and they spent their time both angry and rather despondent. Their own charges included attempted murder of a police officer during a drug deal. That did not bode well for either of them!

After suffering under McGarrett's watchful eye, abetted by Kono and Chin, Danny was given the green light to return to active duty. The team wasted no time in getting busy - a hostage situation at the Hawaiian Credit Union. As they sped down the highway, lights flashing and Danny ranting, Steve could only smile happily.

His Ohana was back and healthy!

Pau


End file.
